REVENGE
by limog
Summary: Ele rico e esnobe. Ela humilde e corajosa. Vidas opostas que se cruzam pela obra do destino. O fruto deste envolvimento irá gerar amor e vingança...
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge **

Quando o amor e a vingança andam juntos.

Capitulo 1

Bella

O dia havia amanhecido nublado e frio. Chovera toda a noite e os dedos de Isabella estavam enregelados, pois as luvas finas não os protegiam o suficiente. O trajeto cheio de barro e poças de lamas também não ajudava a acelerar o seu caminhar. E o vento castigava as suas faces que já se encontravam vermelhas com os olhos lagrimejando. Ela suspirou pela primeira vez desde que colocara seus pés para fora da cama naquele dia, olhando para o céu escuro que ameaçava desabar em sua cabeça. Isabella já se encontrava atrasada, visto que tivera um trabalho fora do previsto ao auxiliar sua avó na higiene matinal. O frio da madrugada havia judiado dos ossos da bondosa senhora Dwyer ao ponto dela acordar no meio da madrugada, reclamando de dor nas suas juntas envelhecidas. Isabella amava sua avó como a mãe que nunca chegará a conhecer, visto que a jovem Rennee morrera ao lhe dar a luz. Ela fizera as compressas com agua quente e infusão com ervas aromáticas, para depois lhe dar um gostoso e quente leite com chá, afim de relaxar os musculos tensos pelo frio. Mas se entristecera quanto a lareira que tinha as brasas quase adormecidas em seu interior. Não sobrara o suficiente para comprar as toras de madeiras até o final da semana, pois Isabella tivera que gastar suas parcas economias na botica e depois para saldar a quinzena na vendinha da aldeia.

Ela passou a pular as poças que se abriam em meio a neve no chão e tentava se equilibrar para não cair, pois do contrário, teria que ficar com o molhado em seu vestido de lã por todo o dia e, Isabella tinha certeza que iria espirrar, o que não poderia acontecer, não hoje que era o dia dela servir de dama de companhia para Alice Greenne, a menina mais rica da aldeia humilde daquele condado. Aldeia construida por agricultores e serviçais aos arredores da cidade de Forks. Ela finalmente chegara até a estrada principal, que fora raspada pelas pás dos homens da aldeia no fim da madrugada, para que as carroças pudessem levar os trabalhadores até as casas grandes e ricas das familias abastadas da grande e colorida Forks. Agora, ela podia quase correr, pelos seus calculos já perdera o café da manhã e teria que abraçar sua barriga com seus braços finos, o que teria duas finalidades ao final das contas, de tentar impedir seu estomago de roncar de fome e levar calor para o seu corpo, visto que suas roupas, já muito usadas e rotas, perderam a muito esta função.

O barulho dos cascos aproximava-se muito rápido e Isabella correu para um canto da estrada que julgou seguro. Lá esperou que a carruagem passasse a fim de seguir o seu caminho. Mas qual não fora a sua surpresa quando o enorme e luxuoso veículo parou ao seu lado. Ela ficou impressionada com o porte dos cavalos, eram enormes e musculosos, muito altos também. Isabella nunca havia visto animais iguais aqueles e julgou que deveriam ser de raça muito rara e de valor estimado.

_Senhorita?

Ela voltou-se boquiaberta para o par de safiras que a olhavam com cuidado. O rosto masculino era jovem e belo e por um momento, Isabella sentiu-se no céu, ao erguer seu rosto para alto e ver um quadro perfeito do belo rapaz, com seu rosto para fora da portinhola da carruagem luxuosa, sob o céu azul nublado. Ela conseguiu com certo custo se desprender do belo olhar e abaixar o próprio para fazer o cumprimento, abaixando apenas o joelho esquerdo e levemente a sua cabeça, tudo conforme Alice havia lhe ensinado:

__"Srta. Dwyer, não se deve abaixar o tronco, isto é para artistas quando agradecem seu publico após uma exibição. Não! Somos damas, devemos ter leveza nos gestos mais simples, eles devem fluir natural e graciosamente. Deve apenas inclinar levemente sua cabeça para baixo e, dobrar somente um joelho, no seu caso, que seja o esquerdo, visto que seu perfil assim fica mais gracioso..."_

_Um excelente dia! Desculpe a rudeza por interromper seu trajeto, mas seria de muita gentileza informar a mim e a meus companheiros se estamos muito longe do centro desta vila. Parece-me que nunca sairemos desta estrada...!

_Não muito.

_Entendo, se a senhorita não se importar em dizer-nos se a residência dos Greennes fica muito longe...

_De fato não! Estava me dirigindo para lá! – após dizer, ela se arrependeu e olhou rápido para o jovem que lhe brindou com um sorriso perfeito composto de dentes alvíssimos. Novamente ela lembrou-se de Alice que sempre dizia que cuidar da aparência, principalmente dos dentes, era muito importante:_"_Para a sua sorte, você tem uma silhueta fina e leve, e agradeça aos céus por não sucumbir aos pecados do açúcar, pois teria a pele prejudicada e os dentes enfraquecidos. Não tem nada mais horrível do que dentes fracos e escuros"..._

_Oras, que sorte a nossa, seria de imensa gentileza se prestasse seus conhecimentos como guia, em troca, lhe daremos uma carona, pois parece que voltará a nevar logo.

Isabella viu o condutor abrir-lhe a porta e lhe estender a mão coberta pela luva branca. Ela olhou para o interior da carruagem e sem pensar duas vezes subiu. Seus olhos se deslumbraram com o luxo e o conforto do interior e, agradecido, seu corpo tremeu com o calor que o envolvera. Isabella surpreendeu-se ao descobrir que na carruagem havia mais duas pessoas além do jovem que imediatamente se apresentou:

_Senhorita, obrigado pela gentileza de sua companhia, meu nome é Jasper Withlock, esta é minha encantadora irmã Rosálie e meu primo o Sr. Edward Cullen.

_É um imenso prazer estar em vossas companhias, meu nome é Isabella Dwyer...

Dois pares de olhos a fitaram, um amistoso, outro desdenhoso. Após passar as instruções ao condutor, Jasper Wtihlock trocou ainda outras poucas palavras entre seus companheiros, mas sua atenção estava focada nela, Isabella. Que acanhada, sentara-se ao lado de Rosálie e se dedicara a olhar para fora todo o curto tempo que levou até a residência de Inácio Greenne e sua família.

_Que maravilha! Se a senhorita Dwyer, de fato, não estava correta, chegamos finalmente!

A portinhola se abriu e Isabella, pela ordem certa de posição, desceu logo após os dois rapazes, o que causou certo espanto em Alice Greenne, que viera recepcionar os convidados e de forma alguma esperava encontrar sua humilde dama de companhia ao lado de suas ilustres visitas.

_Meus jovens, sejam bem vindos, espero que tenham feito uma viagem suportável!

Isabella viu o grande e simpático Sr. Greenne saudando seus convidados e discretamente se colocou de lado, na sombra. Ela notou o olhar curioso de Alice, mas esta, a ignorou e ficou logo atrás de seu pai na condução da recepção das visitas. Sem esperar por qualquer tratamento diferenciado, Isabella apenas foi se afastando e conseguiu entrar pela porta lateral, supondo que fora discreta o bastante, mas, um par de olhos a acompanhou, quase que todo o tempo. Assim que ela se viu livre de todo o tumulto que acontecia a porta de entrada, ela se dirigiu com extrema rapidez até o toilette e com desespero, procurou limpar da melhor forma possível a barra de seu vestido e dar um ar melhor a sua aparência que estava desajeitada, com vários fios de seus cabelos marrons que saiam de sua touca, devido a caminhada, bem como, o vestuário de um modo geral. Ela lembrou-se da fina e elegante Srta. Withlock, que lhe acenara com leveza quando ela entrou na carruagem. Isabella alisou a lã grossa e escura de seu vestido e não pôde deixar de se comparar a Rosálie, sentindo-se pequena, apagada e sem graça. Ela nunca sentira-se assim em toda a sua vida, mesmo estando ao lado de Alice, que sempre se apresentava bem vestida e educada.

Sem perder mais de seu tempo, Isabella se dirigiu, após julgar que estava apresentável, dentro do possível, até a sala principal da grande casa dos Greennes. Lá já se podia ouvir risadas, os homens já confraternizavam com pequenos copos de xerez nas mãos. Discretamente ela pediu licença e entrou na sala, permanecendo a parte, em uma cadeira almofadada, sem muito chamar a atenção ou assim o supunha.

_Ai está ela! – a voz, visivelmente alegre de Jasper Withlock chamou a atenção de todos._Encontrarmos a Srta. Dwyer foi providencial, visto que a agonia já me dominava, um verdadeiro anjo.

O elogio deixou Isabella com as faces quentes, o que lhe deu algum colorido e chamou ainda mais a atenção, mais do que ela realmente desejava.

_Sim, causa-me curiosidade o modo como encontraram a minha dama de companhia...

_Eu estava a caminhar quando a carruagem do cavalheiro parou ao meu lado...

_No meio da estrada, Isabella? – havia algo de estranho na voz de Alice, o que vez com que Isabella pensasse um pouco antes de falar.

_Sim, achei mais prudente vir pela estrada do que pelos bosques...

_Sábia decisão, do contrário eu teria matado meu amigo Edward de chateação.

Ainda sem saber o real motivo da postura de Alice, Isabella olhou para cima e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Edward Cullen, com a mesma frieza da primeira vez.

_Não seja dramático Withlock, chegaríamos mais rápido se não tivéssemos parado em busca de informação. Além de que estávamos na rota certa, sem qualquer sombra de erro. - Alto e imponente, Edward Cullen concluiu sua observação voltando-se sem maiores satisfações para perto da janela e, lá, ficou sem se incomodar. Sem saber o motivo Isabella sentiu algo que nunca havia cogitado antes, aversão ao aristocrático cavalheiro.

A conversa transcorreu normalmente, apesar da aparente frieza de Edward em se manter a parte do grupo que era composto pelo alegre e sempre jovial Jasper Withlock, sua irmã, educada e atenciosa Rosalie Withlock, Alice, que ainda mantinha uma postura estranha a qual Isabella passou a entender, assim que algo realmente estranho aconteceu:

_Srta. Dwyer, a sua presença se faz providencial novamente, visto que poderemos formar duplas agora, se me permitir, eu e a senhorita, meu amigo marrudo, Sr. Edward Cullen e a Srta. Alice.

Isabella sentiu o olhar de Alice, era de ressentimento, ao passo que o de Rosalie de complacência, mas fora a voz de Edward Cullen que a surpreendeu ao se pronunciar após um demorado silencio:_Eu sugiro que a brincadeira seja somente entre as damas, ou, que eu faça par com a Srta. Dwyer e você, meu amigo falastrão com a Srta. Greenne e Rosalie seja a juíza. A brincadeira consistia em perguntas de conhecimentos gerais, algo realmente simples e inocente, mas que partilhada ao lado de alguém como Edward Cullen, tornava-se perigosa. Em um determinado momento, onde as duplas tiveram que se afastar para formularem suas respostas a Rosalie, em meio a procura pelo certo, através dos enormes atlas, Isabella sentiu o olhar mais atendo de seu companheiro de brinquedo.

_Senhorita, gostaria de aproveitar que estamos um pouco mais afastados dos demais para lhe falar.

_Senhor Cullen, suponho que não seja nada referente ao nosso brinquedo?

_De certo não o é, mas gostaria que continuasse a olhar para o atlas, afim de não chamar a atenção dos demais.

_Desculpe se não finjo muito bem, visto que este inusitado causou-me surpresa e curiosidade.

_Tratarei de esclarecer, mas antes peço sua indulgência para o jeito efusivo de meu amigo Withlock. – Isabella olhou para a outra dupla, Alice e Jasper, que sorriam e até mesmo, davam risadinhas, enquanto folheavam um encarte de uma enciclopédia.

_Em nenhum momento o Sr. Withlock ofendeu-me com seu jeito agradável, diria.

_Chegaste ao ponto.

_Como?

_Meu amigo e a Srta. Greenne são prometidos, acordo de família. Devo dizer-lhe que meu amigo veio contrariado até este fim de mundo para conhecer sua futura noiva. Jasper é cheio de vida e entusiasmo e, se deixa levar pelas primeiras impressões sem formular uma opinião mais centrada.

_Não posso questiona-lo quanto a isto, tendo seu destino traçado sem o seu consentimento.

_Acha que fizeram um erro com este acordo?

_Acredito que não se deveria impor casamento sem amor.

_A senhorita acredita nisto? No amor?

_Sim, o senhor não?

Edward olhou abertamente para o rosto claro de Isabella, ele se dedicou a observar os pequenos detalhes, os olhos amendoados, a boca pequena e bem feita e o nariz levemente empinado. Ela tinha força de presença e determinação, algo realmente raro nas moças que ele conhecia, pois todas as demais, com exceção de sua amiga, Rosalie Withlock, eram manipuláveis e sem personalidade ou gananciosas e fúteis. Edward achava que havia descoberto o motivo de Jasper ter se encantando pela Srta. Dwyer.

_Me surpreenda que a senhorita acredite em tais bobagens.

_Senhor?

_Sim, uma rápida vistoria na senhorita me diz que ganha a vida sendo dama de companhia da Srta. Greenne. Mas que não tem o suficiente para sequer comprar luvas decentes, o que deveria ser o mínimo para uma dama. Então, já que eu sei de sua condição humilde, me pergunto como pode ter tempo e sanidade mental para pensar em amor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge **

Quando o amor e a vingança caminham juntos.

Capitulo 2

Bella

Isabella sentia-se ultrajada e aviltada. Ela não se enganara em relação ao Sr. Cullen, ele era frio, insensível, arrogante e impertinente e, Isabella sentia-se alterar a cada segundo. Suas mãos tremeram levemente, o que atraiu o olhar de Edward para elas. Pequenas, com dedos finos, envoltos em um par de luvas finas e rotas.

_Gostaria que soubesse que não é minha intenção ofende-la, mesmo porque, o obvio não deveria causar este efeito. Apenas gostaria que se fizesse entendida que o senhor Withlock estará em breve de compromisso marcado com a senhorita Greenne, este será um grande momento para ambas as famílias e eu não gostaria de ver nada de errado acontecendo.

Ela umedeceu seus lábios lentamente. Depois, com calma, ela tirou suas luvas, objeto de tanta atenção em suas mãos que tremiam involuntariamente, para por ultimo, após um esforço enorme, conseguir dizer algo que fizesse sentido, sem a diminuir ainda mais:_Tentarei ignorar toda e qualquer ofensa que tenha me dito ou feito através de sua postura grosseira, mesmo porque, me falta discernimento suficiente para entender seus atos comigo, que nada tenho com o senhor além da infelicidade de o haver conhecido hoje. Mas, se não for pedir muito de sua paciência e bondade, poderia me elucidar o motivo de achar que eu seria responsável por algo de errado entre o futuro enlace do Sr. Withlock com a minha protegida, a senhorita Greenne?

_Folgo em perceber que sabes controlar teus ânimos. É um ponto de elevada consideração de minha parte, nem tudo é uma tragédia ao final.

_Tragédia?

_Sim, não vou negar que fiquei deveras preocupado com o entusiasmo de meu amigo para com a senhorita. Entenda, ele é jovem e está em um processo difícil de aceitação com as conformidades da vida. Seria uma tragédia enorme se a senhorita julgasse errado os modos fáceis e diretos de Jasper.

Isabella fechou o atlas com brutal força, o que causou um barulho exagerado, chamando a atenção dos demais:_Veja Alice, nossos oponentes já acharam a resposta, mas que dupla de doninhas...

Isabela ergueu-se da cadeira onde esteve sentada a mercê da rudeza de Edward Cullen. Ela olhou diretamente naqueles olhos frios, como duas esmeraldas, disposta a mandar as favas toda a educação e diplomacia que ela deveria portar perto de pessoas de boa classe e, principalmente, por não estar em sua própria residência. A este pensamento, ela lembrou-se de que a noite de hoje seria muito mais fria do que a anterior e que precisava das moedas da visita de hoje para comprar as toras de madeira. Respirando profundamente, ela nada disse com seus lábios, mas seus olhos faiscaram a resposta que coçava em sua língua e secava a sua goela, a resposta certa para mandar o empertigado Edward Cullen direto para o inferno.

_Pelo visto não somos assim tão diferentes, eu, uma humilde dama de companhia que irá contar ávida as moedas ao final do dia. Moedas estas que irão servir para aquecer os ossos de minha avó. Já o senhor. – neste momento Isabella olhou com atrevimento de baixo acima para Edward que sentiu a força daquele olhar: _O senhor não terá que contar as moedas no final do dia, não é mesmo? Apenas, se a tua mente fria e insensível o permitir, irá se deleitar ao lembrar de haver humilhado alguém que sequer teve o direito de se defender, pois foi julgada pelas roupas e posição social. Se me der licença senhor Cullen, acho que esta brincadeira para mim chegou ao fim. Acredito que Alice não sentira a minha falta.

Ela se dirigiu sem olhar para trás, saindo da sala. Seu andar era reto e seus olhos brilhavam pelas lagrimas que ela segurava para que não caíssem, mas, bastava apenas um piscar.

_Não, ele não as merecem...

Edward viu o corpo pequeno da mulher que ele acabara de ofender se retirar com a cabeça erguida, uma leve brisa fez balançar uma mecha do cabelo, com um tom diferente de castanho. Ele ficou ali, parado e não percebeu que Rosalie havia se aproximado:_O que fez, Edward?

_Apenas avisei a pobre moça para que não tivesse sonhos com os quais não poderia se regalar.

_Que direito tens de quebrar os sonhos dos outros?

_Se interferir na felicidade de algum amigo meu, todo!

Edward e Rosalie, olharam para Alice e Jasper, entretidos, com as cabeças juntas a olhar para a enciclopédia. Eles estavam bem, aceitando complacentemente o que o destino lhes reservava.

_Parece que ofendes-te a Srta. Dwyer.

_Nada fiz, além de trabalhar com a verdade, lá na frente ela irá me agradecer!

Rosalie olhou para o amigo, ela o conhecia, sabia o que ia embaixo daquela postura fria e irritante._ Vou ter com a senhorita Dwyer, não desejo que ela ore pela sua morte, meu amigo.

Rosalie deixou seu amigo que não se incomodara com as suas palavras e saiu da sala quente e luxuosa. Ela andou por entre os cômodos em busca de Isabella, a suspeitar que a moça estivesse chorando em algum canto. Cerca de quase quinze minutos depois, ela a encontrou. Na porta lateral da grande casa, olhando para o nada branco do lado de fora. O vento estava gelado e fez com que Rosalie puxasse seu xale para agasalhar melhor seu peito.

_Srta. Dwyer?

Isabella voltou-se a menção de seu nome e se deparou com os belos olhos de Rosalie Withlock. Esta lhe sorriu com candura, o que a tornava ainda mais bela.

_Srta. Withlock? O que faz aqui? Está muito frio...

_Para a senhorita também...vim buscá-la, ainda não acabamos com nosso brinquedo.

_Para mim basta, receio não conseguir continuar, principalmente ao lado...- Isabella tivera a presença de espírito de não concluir a fala, mas Rosalie já sabia o seu final:_Sinto se meu amigo Edward a tenha ofendido. Acredite-me, ele não é assim...o diabo em pessoa.

_Me custa a crer que ele possua a tua amizade sendo tão rude. És um anjo, de fato!

_Senhorita Dwyer, posso chamá-la de Isabella?

_Mas é claro!

_Não tenho a liberdade de lhe dizer muito além disso, mas meu amigo Edward é um bom homem, ele apenas teve uma decepção que o tornou um pouco rude, com ele e com a vida. Peço-lhe a tua indulgência para que lhe conceda um voto de confiança. Não irá se arrepender.

Havia sinceridade nos belos olhos azuis de Rosalie que estendera sua mão para Isabella. As duas voltaram para a sala grande onde haviam deixado os companheiros. Como Isabella havia suspeitado, Alice de fato não sentira sua ausência que ao final das contas fora breve. Ela estava muito envolvida com Jasper Withlock que falava sem parar, contanto historias a fazendo rir. Isabella sentiu em seu intimo que aquela união daria certo, Alice aceitaria bem a imposição de casar-se com o Sr. Withlock, o que a fez pensar a contragosto em Edward Cullen. Guiada por esta idéia, ela dirigiu seu olhar para o altivo homem que a acolheu com um brilho estranho nos seus olhos sombrios. Rosalie participou das historias que o irmão contava e trouxe Isabella com ela, a envolvendo na conversa. As horas passaram rapidamente e, após o chá da tarde, Isabella dera por encerrado o seu dia na residência dos Greennes, visto que Alice não iria precisar de sua companhia para a noite, ela teria Rosalie.

Discretamente Isabella se dirigiu até a cozinha onde a governanta lhe fizera uma cesta:_Aqui querida, separei alguns pães e geléias, tenho certeza que sua avó irá gostar e, como ela está Isabella?

_Passou certa dificuldade a noite. Saindo daqui irei comprar algumas toras de madeira para que hoje a noite seja mais aquecida e lhe de mais conforto ao dormir.

_Que Deus te proteja querida, você é a única coisa que restou para Cecília. – um afago no rosto de Isabella foi o suficiente para que uma lagrima escorresse por sua face. Cecília Dwyer, sua avó, tivera muita dificuldade em criá-la. Todos sabiam da triste história de sua filha Rennee que se entregara ao amor não correspondido e as duas tiveram que mudar-se para aquela vila, ha vinte anos, com Rennee grávida e sem noticias do pai de Isabella. A tristeza a consumiu durante toda a gestação, culminando com a sua morte ao dar a luz ao bebê de olhos castanhos inigualáveis. A vida das duas fora uma batalha constante e, piorou quando as forças começaram a faltar para Cecília. Isabella passou a ceder suas horas em companhia das jovens abastadas da vila e como recomendação, era também babá nas casas ricas da cidade de Forks, tendo que as vezes, se ausentar meses. Ela aproveitava tudo o que a vida poderia lhe oferecer, as aulas de piano que ela aprendia junto com seus protegidos, ou as aulas com os professores particulares, sobre conhecimentos gerais e língua estrangeira.

Quantas vezes não fora assim com Alice? Que para não ter aulas sozinha com o professor Mike Newton, Isabella ficara ao seu lado e se beneficiara também do aprendizado. Principalmente após a morte repentina da senhora Greenne, que fez com que o senhor Inácio tomasse uma decisão de não mandar mais Alice para estudar longe e trazer os professores até a pequena vila. Ele também fora conversar com a avó de Isabella para propor que sua neta fosse a dama de companhia de sua filha até a mesma vir a se casar. Agora que estava perto desta realidade se confirmar, Isabella pensou preocupada em como iria conseguir o sustento dela e de sua avó.

_Venha querida, falei com o senhor Cooper, ele irá levá-la. É muito perigoso andar ao cair da noite. Foi visto coiotes na mata na última semana.

Isabella seguiu a bondosa governanta, no bolso de seu vestido estava o envelope com as moedas do dia e, como ela já suspeitava, uma nota a mais. O Senhor Greenne sempre fazia assim, era o modo que ele via de auxiliá-la sem ofender. Quando chegaram perto da larga carroça do Sr. Cooper, que lhe saudou com um sorriso largo, Isabella tivera ainda outra surpresa, havia toras de madeira para ela, outro zelo do senhor Greenne. Ela fora auxiliada a subir na carroça, mas antes que deixasse a propriedade, ela sentiu-se sendo vigiada e guiou seu olhar até encontrar os dele. Edward Cullen estava ao lado do estábulo e apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de desaparecer de suas vistas. Isabella entrou em casa chamando pela avó, imediatamente ela se pôs a preparar a merenda, mas não antes de acender a lareira com algumas das toras. Sua felicidade alegrava os olhos envelhecidos de Cecília Dwyer que via a neta cantando ao preparar a merenda das duas.

_Vovó, está noite será melhor!

As duas conversaram alegremente, mas foram surpreendidas com o som de batidas na porta, um pouco depois de haverem terminado a merenda. Isabella atendeu a porta e a voz peculiar de Sr. Inácio Greenne preencheu toda a casa:_Minhas amigas, perdoem a minha intromissão. Minha cara senhora Dwyer, como tem passado?

_Inácio! Que surpresa agradável, entre! A que devemos a honra da tua visita?

_Ah sim, Alice estará viajando amanhã, para conhecer a casa do senhor Withlock e, seria de estrema alegria para mim se Isabella pudesse acompanhá-la.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge **

Quando o amor e a vingança caminham juntos.

Capitulo 3

Bella

A carruagem seguia rápida, sendo puxada por dois cavalos. Em seu interior as mulheres permaneciam em silencio, cada uma com seus pensamentos. Os de Alice eram sobre seu noivado com Jasper Withlock. Ela de fato havia gostado do porte de seu noivo, bem como, de seu jeito jovial. Alice não poderia ter desejado noivo melhor, bonito, rico, bem quisto na sociedade e de excelentes relações. Sem contar a irmã e futura cunhada, Rosalie, alta, linda e de uma educação que Alice jamais sonhou ver em sua vida modesta na vila. Ela sentia-se uma aprendiz diante de Rosalie Withlock. Também não era para menos, na vila ela, Alice Greenne era considerada a maior expressão de virtude, boa educação e beleza, mas apenas na vila. Agora todo um leque de novidades se abriria para ela com este noivado. Ela sentia-se extasiada e sem controle, aquilo não era bom, visto que sempre se sentia mal nas viagens longas. Por isto ela procurava manter a sua boca fechada, um dado raro em sua personalidade falante.

Isabella tinha seus pensamentos para a avó, que fora deixada só. Ela não tinha idéia de quanto tempo levaria aquela excursão até a residência do noivo de Alice, tão pouco, quando voltaria a ver Cecília Dwyer novamente. Ela recebera a garantia de Inácio Greenne, ele cuidaria de sua avó até ela retornar, o que já era alguma coisa, visto que Isabella confiava cegamente no bondoso senhor. Arrumar os seus poucos pertences não demandara muito de seu tempo, pois ela teve que partir na noite anterior com o Sr. Greenne. Alice precisava de ajuda para ajeitar as suas coisas, que somou em diversas malas, as quais foram colocadas com certa dificuldade pelos empregados no bagageiro da carruagem e, uma carroça iria seguir depois com o restante das que ficaram. Rosalie Withlock completava o cenário no interior da carruagem, seu semblante estava tranqüilo e seus olhos brilhavam. As vezes, ela puxava a cortina da janelinha para olhar o exterior, onde os rapazes, Edward e Jasper, seguiam em cavalos ao lado da carruagem. Ela já fazia planos de como seria o arranje para o jantar de apresentação dos noivos para a sociedade de Forks e, depois, teria que falar com a Sra. Emily de La´cross, para auxiliá-la nos preparativos do enlace. Seus olhos se voltaram para sua futura cunhada que, agora apresentava uma cor esverdeada e, ela com sensatez bateu no teto da carruagem. Todas sentiram a velocidade diminuir até virar galopes e depois, os comandos para que os cavalos parassem de vez.

A portinhola foi aberta e o rosto alegre de Jasper se pronunciou para dentro:_Queridas damas, algum problema?

Isabella já havia se posicionado ao lado de Alice, com o frasco de essências na mão, mas ela receava que a sua protegida necessitasse de algo mais direto e efetivo:_ Vamos Alice, segure firmemente em minha mão e com a outra tape as narinas, agora vamos descer.

Jasper, que vinha alegre e falante, um contraste de seu primo e amigo Edward, quando percebeu que a carruagem iria parar, sentiu-se efusivo, finalmente ele poderia trocar palavras mais alegres com alguma das damas. Apenas não contava ver a cor esverdeada de sua noiva, que o deixou também com uma sensação nauseabunda.

_Oh! Srta. Dwyer, ela ficara bem? Estamos tão longe de tudo, como socorrer Alice neste estado?

Isabella refreou a vontade de rir e ficou a imaginar quando viessem os bebês, o que faria aquele casal?

_Acalme-se Sr. Withlock, tenho a solução para o mal estar de Alice. Venha comigo querida, ali, calma agora.

Isabella levou Alice para perto de uma trilha que saia da estrada principal. As duas deixavam pegadas na neve que caíra na noite anterior. Alice já não mais agüentando segurar-se, finalmente soltou o que lhe ia mau em seu corpo. O jato quente manchou o branco da neve, trazendo imediato alivio para ela. Jasper que a tudo via na beira da estrada sentiu seu estomago embrulhar com o inusitado mal estar de sua noiva, sendo assim, correu em direção oposta, afim de não fazer o mesmo que ela.

Depois, Isabella, com calma, afastou as barras do vestido de Alice e deu-lhe o frasco com as essências para ela cheirar:_Aqui pegue, logo irá se sentir melhor!

Assim que ela percebeu que Alice podia ficar em pé sozinha por alguns instantes, ela se afastou e com um lencinho fez uma trouxinha com neve limpa. O mesmo serviria para refrescar Alice, lhe tirando a sensação estranha que ainda estivesse dominado seu corpo. Isabella sentia-se sendo observada e levantou suas vistas, certa de que encontraria os olhos azuis de Rosálie Withlock, mas para a sua surpresa, ela encontrou o frio e insensível Edward Cullen a olhando do alto de sua montaria. Ela não se esquecera da rudeza daquele senhor, tampouco de suas insinuações. Isabella ergueu seu queixo e segurou com firmeza aquele olhar, tão gelado quanto o ar e já estava preparando a sua língua, sua espada, para perguntar ao pomposo se ele pelo menos não iria se rebaixar para auxiliar o amigo que passava apuros do outro lado da estrada.

_Edward, por favor, poderia auxiliar Jasper? – a voz baixa e gentil de Rosálie quebrou o contato visual dos dois. Edward se questionava por que a altivez da serviçal o incomodava tanto? Enquanto ele desmontava de seu cavalo, ainda carregava o calor, o modo direto e firme com que ela ousava olhar para ele, direto em seus olhos. Edward definitivamente não estava acostumado a esta afronta. Nem mesmo cavalheiros ousavam lhe segurar o olhar assim, por tanto tempo e intensidade. Do lado oposto, seu amigo Jasper, insinuava leve palidez e enjôo...

_Oh, Edward, ela fez mesmo aquilo?

_Controle-se homem! Presumo que isto seja normal para as damas.

_Rosalie não faz estas coisas...!

_Talvez não em sua frente, visto que ela já sabe de seu jeito. Agora se aprume, coloque um pouco de gelo no cangote, servirá para mantê-lo alerta.

Alice, que agora se sentia melhor e mais atenta, percebeu que seu noivo também não ia nada bem do outro lado:_Oh, será que foi algo na ceia que nos caiu mal?

_Duvido muito, acredito que o Sr. Withlock tenha estômago fraco, pois assim ficou no exato momento que a viu jorrar.

Escandalizada Alice olhou com as faces vermelhas para seu noivo:_Você o deixou me vendo jorrar? Oh Isabella que crueldade!

_Como poderia eu impedir? Ele ficou preocupado com a senhorita e a seguiu até aqui. Nada tenho com isto! - Os olhos de Alice agora estavam vermelhos, ela ensaiava chorar:_ Não vê? Ele terá nojo de mim. Que triste sina a minha, meu noivo não irá querer beijar-me a boca!

Isabella não conseguiu evitar de buscar inspiração olhando com clemência para o alto, para o céu nublado e respirar profundamente do ar gelado em busca de oxigenação para a sua cabeça que já ia quente.

_Vamos Alice, deixe de dramalhão, és assim e pronto. Já deveria ter dito que não se sente bem em viagens longas. Irei ter com os cavalheiros e solicitar que paremos na estalagem mais próxima. Fique aqui, a Srta. Withlock lhe servirá por companhia.

Com firmeza, mesmo derrapando na neve, ela aproximou-se dos cavalheiros do outro lado da estrada e, se admirou com a altura do senhor Cullen, que ganhava e muito do senhor Withlock em peso e imponência.

_Hum, senhores, se me permitem...

Edward voltou-se ao som de sua voz, ele abaixou sua cabeça para olhá-la no rosto, assim tão de perto, surpreendeu-se pela beleza da pele impecável e dos olhos, marrons e incomuns.

_Sr. Withlock, sente-se melhor? – Jasper sorriu titubeante para ela, que o julgou apenas um moçoilo.

_Srta. Dwyer, me entristece que tenha que ver-me assim, deplorável!

_Não se incomode com isto, são coisas naturais.

_O que sabes das coisas naturais, Srta. Dwyer? – a voz era realmente bela, fazia jus ao seu porte, mas a irritava profundamente.

_Queres mesmo saber a cerca de meus conhecimentos sobre o naturalismo, senhor Cullen? Me surpreende com isto! Senhor Withlock tenho comigo um frasco de essências, julgo que irá beneficiá-lo.

Dito isto, ela estendeu o pequeno frasco que foi pego no mesmo instante por Jasper que o inalou e, imediatamente a cor voltou-lhe as faces: _Senhorita, de fato és um anjo!

Isabella se permitiu sorrir diante daquele elogio infantil e participou aos senhores a sua idéia de pararem em uma estalagem.

_Sim, um anjo direcionador, protetor e acalentador. Não é todos os dias que eu consigo fazer três elogios em um, mas a senhorita é merecedora deste, sem dúvidas!

_És um falastrão Withlock! Vamos, se formos seguir as recomendações da Srta. Dwyer, teremos que pegar um pequeno desvio, o que irá nos atrasar quase um dia. - Não era uma constatação e sim uma acusação, a qual Isabella enfrentou de frente:_ Mas que irá beneficiar nossos amigos, pois terão como refrescar-se e assentar algo no estomago.

Edward aproximou-se do corpo pequeno, vários centímetros menores que o seu, ele também pôde inalar de seu aroma e, se perguntou se não eram frésias?

_Tens sempre uma resposta assentada na ponta de seu língua, espero que não esteja passando este espírito insubordinado para a sua protegida.

Ela não se intimidou pelo tamanho ou pela insinuação, apenas deu de ombros, sem esperar por qualquer autorização para sair da frente dele:_Se o estiver fazendo, não é de seu cuidado, mesmo porque, não vejo qualquer problema no meu modo de me expressar, não é mesmo Sr. Withlock?

_Senhorita, domina com facilidade o dom de falar, na quantidade, qualidade e no momento certo! Se minha noiva tiver um terço de sua presença de espírito, já posso me considerar afortunado.

Sem conseguir se refrear, Isabella sorriu abertamente, mostrando dentes, bem feitos e brancos. Mas foi o brilho em seu olhar, uma mistura de vitória com bravura que o instigou, pois foi para ele que ela olhou e sorriu, como a pelejar diante da resposta pouco tratada de Jasper Withlock que, não conseguia ver o perigo daquela mulher.

Dada as novas coordenadas, eles pegaram o primeiro desvio, que os levou direto para um vilarejo pitoresco. Onde sem qualquer dificuldade, conseguiram acomodações, precárias, mas que serviriam ao propósito de uma noite apenas. Mas foi quando Isabella teve que sair do quarto, em busca de água quente para lavar os pés de Alice, que ela foi surpreendida por uma mão forte que a segurou pelo braço, era Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge

Quando o amor e a vingança caminham juntos.

Capitulo 4

Bella

Ela voltou-se e quase perdeu o equilíbrio, visto que se encontrava nas escadarias estreitas e escuras da estalagem. Apenas a mão de aço a impediu de cair.

_O que é isto? – Isabella viu o brilho dos olhos verdes na semi-escuridão. Edward se curvou, afim de aproximar seu rosto do dela, antes de sussurrar por entre os dentes : _Tens prazer em me afrontar Srta. Dwyer, pergunto-me o motivo?

_Talvez por que seja grosseiro e impertinente, agora me solte!

_Ordenas com a facilidade de uma senhora. Manipula aos incautos, mas devo avisá-la de que não me iludo com os teus atrativos, tão pouco com a tua língua doce e afiada!

Achando graça, Isabella gargalhou levemente:_Me achas doce? E pelo visto também afiada, mas não temes se cortar...?

_Brincas comigo? – dizendo isto, ele a trouxe para mais perto. Isabella sentiu-se prensada entre os braços e o corrimão da escadaria.

_Porque deveria? Nada tenho com o senhor! – madeira e menta, misturados ao suor masculino de Edward formava uma poderosa fragancia que a entorpeceu momentaneamente, mas ela não se deu conta deste detalhe e preferiu deixar a sensação que tomava conta de seu corpo, uma estranha leveza, seguida de choques, por conta do cansaço do dia.

E Isabella debateu-se. Agitou-se em rebeldia e tentou elevar a sua voz, se o Sr. Edward Cullen não iria soltá-la ela trataria de pedir ajuda. Mas, não contava com a força e destreza daquele homem, que com apenas uma mão a arrastou com extrema facilidade para até o fim da escada, à prensando em um canto mais escuro e de difícil passagem. O ato de se rebelar, fez com que seu cabelo, algumas mechas, soltasse do coque, emoldurando seu colo branco que subia rápido devido a respiração agitada. Isabella não tinha a intenção de descer as escadas quando lhe fora solicitado água quente, portanto, ela estava sem o seu casaquinho de lã, apenas com um vestido leve para dormir, que lhe revelava as curvas, os contornos de suas carnes.

_Quieta, além de afiada és escandalosa? – Edward acabou por perder seus olhos no vão daqueles seios, redondos e fartos, que subiam ao ritmo da respiração acelerada, para depois olhar as faces vermelhas e o olhar brilhante, de ódio! Ele não tinha mais dúvidas da força daquela mulher, mas seus sentidos foram assolados pelo cheiro de sua respiração, que saia forte por entre os lábios de belo contorno, entreabertos, um convite à perdição.

_Existe algo que queira dizer-me, Sr. Cullen? - Edward surpreendeu-se com a reação de seu próprio corpo, que vibrou ao som rouco da voz dela. E por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia desviar seus olhos deles, redondos, que se insinuavam pelo decote generoso do vestido de tecido simples e fino. Revelando a brancura e maciez da pele, exalando o calor, o perfume do corpo dela, tudo ao alcance de seus dedos.

_És uma caçadora de homens! – o tapa ecoou pelo corredor escuro. Lá, no rosto dele ficaram as marcas dos dedos finos dela. Isabella viu faíscas saindo daqueles olhos, fogo verde.

_Me ofendes de todas as maneiras possíveis. Nunca me insinuei para ti!

_Não, mas enlaça com teus dotes meu pobre amigo Withlock!

_Quem és tu? Babá? Ama seca? Acredito que o Sr. Withlock seja bem crescido para estes cuidados!

_Não para as armadilhas de uma mulher como ti!

Ela ergueu sua mão na intenção de desferi-lhe novo tapa, mas ele agarrou seu pulso fino entre seus dedos a impedindo: _Aviso-te, acabo contigo se tentar seduzir meu amigo.

Depois, Isabella foi largada assim, tão de repente que chegou mesmo a temer que cairia. Edward se afastou a passos largos e rápidos, ele precisava se afastar dela, que de alguma forma o enfeitiçava. Já Isabella mordeu seu lábio inferior com força antes de amaldiçoar.

_Demônio! – ela suspeitava dos motivos daquele homem horrível. Uma lágrima fugiu de seus olhos e ela colocou suas mãos em cima de seu peito. Sua vontade era arrumar suas coisas e partir imediatamente, mas Alice estava tomada de manha e birra naquele dia. Com certeza iria dificultar e muito aquela viagem e, ela, Isabella, havia dado a sua palavra de conduzir a filha de Inácio Greenne até a mansão dos Withlocks, do outro lado do condado. Suspirando pesado, Isabella voltou-se resoluta, não seria aquela criatura perturbada, Edward Cullen, que iria fazê-la faltar com a sua palavra.

Quase meia hora depois, ela subia com uma tina pesada que fumegava a água quente, mas assim que chegou ao pé da escada perturbou-se novamente, pois as lembranças dela sendo estreitada vieram atormentá-la.

_Srta. Dwyer! – ela voltou-se, tentando disfarçar seu mal estar com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

_Sr. Withlock! – Isabella ficou a imaginar a idade real do noivo de Alice, era jovem, talvez mais do que ela que já chegara a casa dos vinte anos bem formada. Isabella julgou que ele deveria ter dezoito, ao passo que Alice mal saíra dos quinze anos, duas crianças, sem dúvida.

_Deixe-me ajudá-la! Dê-me esta tina, deve estar pesada!

_Não se incomode, não quero vê-lo molhar-se, ao passo que já estou acostumada a carregar tinas pesadas com água. Faço todas as noites compressas em minha avó.

_De fato? – Jasper Withlock olhou assustado para o alto da escada, o que causou riso em Isabella.

_Sim, mas esta tina servirá para aliviar Alice.

_Minha prometida passa bem?

_Melhor impossível, a água quente servirá para relaxar os músculos dela.

_Talvez, eu devesse me beneficiar de uma tina também, visto que me sinto socado!

Jasper acabou ao final pegando a tina com a água quente e ambos subiram as escadas estreitas, com Isabella a sua frente. Assim que chegaram ao corredor, pararam em frente as acomodações delas e Isabella pediu de volta a tina com a água, agradecendo:_Muito obrigada, vejo que minha protegida estará se casando com um verdadeiro cavalheiro, educado, forte e prestativo.

A este elogio, Isabella viu com ternura as faces se enrubescerem do rapaz e sorriu devagar, imaginando o quão inocente ele ainda deveria ser. Mas seus olhos viram, para seu desgosto, o porte imponente de Edward Cullen, que a tudo assistia do outro lado do corredor. Sentindo-se aviltada, ela desejou boa noite ao Sr. Withlock e virou-se para entrar:_Permita-me abrir-lhe a porta.

Jasper Withlock deu passagem e fechou a porta assim que ela acabou de entrar. Mas não antes de segurar entre seus dedos uma ponta da fita que estava solta as costas dela, acariciando o tecido leve.

_Withlock!

Ele voltou-se rapidamente ao ouvir a voz de seu amigo e primo Edward:_Julguei que já estivesse capotado em sua cama, meu amigo.

_Que fazes aqui?

_Oras, não viste? Ajudava a Srta. Dwyer com uma tina pesada de água, era para a minha noiva!

_E julgo ser bom que se lembre sempre dela, sua noiva! – Jasper não fingiu que não entendeu a mensagem daquela advertência, ele olhou para a porta fechada suspirando antes de retornar ao seu aposento, com Edward em seu encalço. Naquela noite, após tomar uma taça de conhaque, Jasper dormiu pesado. Mas no outro dia as lembranças de seus sonhos ainda eram vivas, pois ele sonhara com os olhos marrons, incomuns, que lhes sorriam.

Olá!

Estou particularmente surpresa com a quantidade de leitores e, ficarei feliz em receber alguns reviews!

Bjus!


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge

Quando o amor e a vingança caminham juntos.

Capitulo 5

Bella

O dia chegou frio e com neve, Alice se recusava a descer para o desjejum, o que obrigou Isabella a levar uma bandeja até o quarto delas.

_Deverias tentar descer Alice, já a acostumar o corpo com o frio, assim fica mais fácil para aturar o sacolejar da viagem.

_Oh! Não mencione isto, do contrário nada colocarei em minha boca. – Isabella chegou no exato momento em que a Srta. Withlock tentava convencer sua protegida de sair do quarto. As duas olharam-se receosas, outra parada no meio do percurso seria por certo desastroso, visto que a neve iria piorar.

_Aqui esta Alice, venha, alimente-se, trouxe-lhe mingau.

Alice, que ainda estava embaixo de suas cobertas, olhou sem qualquer ânimo para a bandeja que Isabella trouxera com todo o cuidado, para depois, virar-se e cobrir a sua cabeça. Rosalie estendeu a sua mão e chegou mesmo a abrir a boca para algo dizer, no que foi silenciada pela postura rígida de Isabella:

_Alice, deves comer, do contrário irá adoecer. Se é isto o que queres, devo avisar-te que estamos longe de qualquer botica ou médico confiável. Você ficará a mercê das curandeiras da região, tomará chás amargos e dormirá com folhas picantes pelo corpo. Sem contar é claro, com a constipação. Imagine, teu nariz a gotejar ou a escarrar gosmas verdes, receio que a esta provação teu noivo não irá resistir.

Para deleite de Isabella, as cobertas foram lançadas longe e Alice Greene, pequena, com as faces coradas, sentou-se na banqueta perto da rústica mesinha e passou a se servir do pão com a manteiga esticada, alternando com colheres do grosso mingau que iam cheias para dentro de sua boca. E perdendo por completo seus modos a mesa, ela falou com a boca tomada pelo desjejum: _És cruel, sem humanidade no coração!

_Sim, por isto que me amas! - o riso de Isabella foi acompanhado pelo de Rosalie Withlock, que já pronta, apenas cobriu-se de seu grosso xale, antes de sair do aposento, ela iria ter com os rapazes, faria o desjejum com eles: _Alice, o que devo eu dizer ao teu noivo?

_Que estou bem, irei assim que nossas coisas estiverem arrumadas na carruagem.

Isabella passou a arrumar os pertences de ambas e admirou-se da organização e economia da Srta. Withlock, que ao contrário de Alice, não fizera sofrer aos empregados da estalagem com as várias malas que tiveram que levar de volta para a carruagem, subindo e descendo as escadas várias vezes. Quase duas horas depois, Isabella descia as escadas portando apenas sua valise de mão, com as poucas mudas descentes que tinha para vestir, e a sua bolsinha de camurça. Ela procurou se agasalhar o máximo que conseguiu usando duas meias de lã por baixo de seus vestidos. E por cima de tudo seu casaquinho de camurça, já tão batido.

Ela viu pela larga janela da estalagem que a neve caia constante e preocupou-se com o resto da viagem. A este pensamento, ela foi assaltada com a voz penetrante de Edward Cullen:_Já não era sem tempo, poderia fazer-nos o favor de manter nas rédeas as crises de sua protegida? Nos prejudica a todos esta birra dela. Pegaremos neve densa antes mesmo de chegarmos a Forks, por conta disto!

_Talvez, devesse eu controlar também, a troca da nossa carruagem para uma própria a percorrer estrada coberta de neve, pois não? Ou talvez, falar diretamente com Deus para pedir que cesse com a neve? Tenha um bom dia o senhor também!

Na porta de saída já se encontravam os Withlocks e Alice. Isabella caminhou até eles e foi ultrapassada sem qualquer delicadeza pelas pernas longas e musculosas de Edward Cullen que deu ordem de comando para partirem. Para a surpresa dela, realmente houve a mudança da carruagem por uma maior, com rodas mais largas e resistentes. Já as montarias dos cavalheiros foram atreladas aos da carruagem, o que indicava que todos iriam em seu interior. Isabella passou a orar baixinho, pedindo do auxilio divino para suportar a presença grosseira do Sr. Cullen. E assim ficou a disposição, com Isabella no canto, Alice no meio e o Sr. Withlock completando aquela formação. De frente para eles iam Rosalie Withlock e Edward Cullen.

Isabella procurava abster-se da conversa leve regida pelos irmãos Withlocks, quanto menos atenção ela pudesse chamar melhor em seu conceito seria. Ela ouviu Alice tentando participar e se entrosando com o noivo sempre gentil e atencioso. Mas, toda a vez que erguia seus olhos, lá estavam os dele, verdes e vigilantes, a tomar conta dela, sem tréguas. Aquilo a estava aborrecendo por demais. E, procurou segurar-se, a última coisa que iria desejar era travar uma batalha dentro daquela carruagem com o demônio em forma de pessoa. Sendo assim, a viagem prosseguiu enfadonha e morosa para ela, que mesmo sendo posta em diversas ocasiões no tratar do pequeno grupo mantinha-se quieta, manifestando-se somente quando solicitada e com economia.

Quando já todo o grupo partilhava do cansaço, finalmente, entraram nas terras dos Withlocks. Isto trouxe novo ânimo a todos, até mesmo ao sisudo Edward Cullen que recostou em seu assento pousando sua mão forte, composta por dedos longos e grossos sobre sua coxa bem formada. Isabella olhando para aquela mão grande, com seus pêlos e veias salientes, lembrou-se do calor e da possessão em seu braço na noite anterior. Ela ergueu lentamente as suas vistas e, como era inevitável, recaíram sobre as dele, que como sempre, a olhavam com firmeza. E travaram naquele momento um duelo mudo, com as lembranças de horas atrás que figurava em suas mentes, deixando que seus corpos recordassem das sensações...

_Srta. Dwyer, se olhar pela janela notara que já nos encontramos na alameda que antecede a mansão dos Withlocks, veja! Estas árvores acompanham gerações e gerações da minha família, as últimas foram plantadas por mim e Rosalie, uma tradição.

Isabella julgou que a intervenção de Jasper Withlock viera no momento propício:_Que belas são, já nos avisa da magnitude de vossa propriedade.

_De fato! E seguirei com a tradição, assim que meu herdeiro tiver firmeza nas mãos, plantaremos uma nova muda.

Isabella notou que as faces de Alice tingiram-se de vermelho, mas não era para ela, Alice, que o Sr. Withlock olhava com firmeza e aquilo a perturbou. Sem querer, ela desviou seus olhos e ficou presa novamente nos de Edward Cullen, que a olhava com acusação. Irritada ela desviou a sua cabeça para o lado, se pondo a olhar a alameda, coberta de branco com a neve e suas arvores frondosas. Vinte minutos depois os cavalos desaceleravam até pararem. Alice respirou aliviada, seguida de Isabella. A portinhola foi aberta por um empregado e os cavalheiros desceram primeiro.

_Sr. Reeves!

_Sr. Withlock, seja bem vindo!

_Sim, providencie auxilio para as damas.

Alice já havia descido logo atrás de Rosalie Withlock que cumprimentava ao tal Sr. Reeves. Isabella julgou se tratar do mordomo e esperava encontrar uma de suas mãos para auxilia-la a descer da carruagem, mas estendida para ela estava a mão forte de Edward Cullen. Seu corpo foi tomado de choques que se intensificaram no pé de sua coluna.

_Obrigada!

O quente da mão dele, veio em contraste com frio da mão dela, que se perdeu em meio aos dedos logos.

_Seja bem vinda! – Ela ergueu seus olhos a perguntar, como poderia ele lhe render tal desejo, depois de toda a afronta?

_Srta. Dwyer? – ela soltou da mão dele e voltou para a segurança da voz que a chamava, para Rosalie Withlock que lhe estendia outra mão.

_Venha querida, lhe mostrarei pessoalmente seus aposentos.

A frente já iam Jasper e Alice, como deveria ser. Pela ordem de importância Edward e Rosálie deveriam seguir atrás deles e, somente após isto os empregados. Mas causou estranheza a Isabella ela seguindo ao lado de Rosálie, com Edward atrás.

A propriedade era magnífica, ladeada por um jardim soberbo e, que com certeza na primavera deveria ser uma verdadeira obra de Deus, com as flores. Um verdadeiro encanto. A esta idéia Isabella sorriu ao imaginar o quanto afortunada era a sua protegida, que iria passar a viver em um verdadeiro palácio se comparado a sua casa na vila de onde elas vieram. O ar quente dentro da casa já no primeiro cômodo, trouxe conforto ao grupo que passou a se dividir, com as mulheres que imediatamente foram levadas aos seus aposentos, afim de se ajeitarem após tão longa e cansativa viagem. Isabella acabou por ficar em um andar diferente do de Alice. Ela reconhecia seu lugar dentro das conformidades, apenas que teria sempre que estar ganhando um lance a mais de escadas para ter com Alice sempre que necessário. Seu aposento era grande e confortável, com direito a uma lareira, o que a admirou de fato.

Rapidamente ela trocou seu vestido por um mais rústico e o casaquinho por um xale grosso de lã. Depois ela se desfez do chapéu e deu uma olhada rápido no espelho do toucador, sua pele branca e lisa ainda mantinha um leve rubro do frio. Ela desfez o coque a fim de aliviar o repuxe em sua cabeça, o refazendo um pouco mais frouxo com algumas mechas soltas.

Depois, sentindo-se pronta, ela saiu pela porta larga, disposta a enfrentar o que viesse.

Olá!

Bem, me perguntaram se a historia é uma original ( minha) ou adptação! A história é uma original, podem até tentar mas, garanto que não irão achar copia de qualquer trecho em canto algum (a não ser no site Nyah, onde eu posto minhas histórias). É tudo criatividade da minha cabeça e aproveito para pedir desculpas pelos erros de gramática e concordância.

Agradeceria alguns reviews!

Bjus!


	6. Chapter 6

**Revenge**

Quando o amor e a vingança caminham juntos.

Capitulo 6

Bella

Os dias seguiram-se agitados, com a recepção de vizinhos e amigos próximos aos Withlocks que vieram com a única finalidade de conhecer Alice. Isabella teve que ir, mais de uma vez, as compras para a sua protegida, que nunca se encontrava satisfeita com um arranjo ou outro. Ela ia em busca de rendas, fitas e plumas. Passa as noites em claro, até bem depois do horário certo de se recolher, a coser e remendar, para que uma vestimenta aqui e outra ali, trouxesse um brilho extra ao encanto de Alice. Ao final, Isabella não reclamou desta rotina exaustiva que vinha sempre acompanhada de uma crise emocional por parte da noiva, ela até julgava providencial, visto que se mantinha ocupada, tanto sua mente quanto seu corpo. E servia também para mantê-la longe dele.

Por fim, a primeira quinzena findou-se, fazendo com que o dia do enlace se aproximasse ainda mais. Já se havia acertado que o casamento não seria de grande alarde, contrariando os anseios da noiva que via a perder a oportunidade de tornar-se conhecida além das esferas da vila em que viveu por toda a sua vida. Na verdade, esta era mais uma imposição do noivo:

_Teremos a chance de aparecer em festas e reuniões por todo o país, minha querida. Não desejo que nosso casamento atraia à olhares dos quais não estou acostumado.

E veio mais uma crise de Alice, pelas contas de Isabella a sexta daquela quinzena: _Ele tem vergonha de mim, ai que sofro!

_Não sejas tola! Vai acabar por cansar teu noivo antes mesmo de se casar.

_O quê sabes? Conte-me tudo, não me esconda nada! – sim Alice estava a beira de enlouquecer alguém com seus mandos e desmandos. Isabella teve pena da sua criada particular, a que iria substituí-la, Lauren era o nome da menina, que se assentava com a mesma idade de sua senhora.

_Apenas digo que deve administrar melhor teus ânimos Alice. Cuidar para não aborrecer ou cansar a teu noivo, mesmo quando já casados. Além disto, nada sei! Agora venha, preciso que vista novamente teu vestido de casamento para os últimos acertos.

Inácio Greenne chegou naquele começo de segunda quinzena trazendo consigo uma surpresa para Isabella, sua avó Cecília Dwyer, que teve recepção digna de visita ilustre na residência dos Withlocks, participando, inclusive, de um chá ao final da tarde com Rosálie.

_Srta. Dwyer, encantei-me pela tua avó, um doce!

Embevecida, Isabella não conseguiu deixar de sorrir largamente. Afinal se falava da menina de seus olhos e com amabilidade e deferência e isto, era melhor do que um beijo em sua face. A presença de sua avó lhe trouxe mais alegria também, as duas passavam as madrugadas a acertar os pequenos detalhes na roupa de casamento de Alice e a trocar confidências, sendo que em uma destas, Cecília Dwyer veio com uma grande surpresa para Isabella:

_Sabes que hoje encontrei com o Sr. Cullen? - Isabella acabou por espetar o dedo, imediatamente o cobriu com um paninho próprio para isto e se encaminhou até o pequeno lavabo. Sua avó preocupou-se achando que fora sério o ferimento, a julgar pela reação nervosa da neta:_Deixe-me ver filha.

_Não é nada! Diga-me ele lhe insultou, foi-lhe bruto?

Os olhos azuis de Cecília Dwyer brilharam de surpresa a este questionamento:_De forma alguma, nunca conheci cavalheiro mais decente e educado! - Isabella ouviu sem acreditar e pediu que sua avó repetisse e, fora dito novamente, era fato: Edward Cullen conquistara sua avó com seus belos modos.

_Vovó, não falamos da mesma pessoa, por certo! Deve ser algum parente, diga-me como se assemelhava este Sr. Cullen?

Não havia mais dúvidas, era mesmo ele! E o que irritou ainda mais a Isabella foi o encanto de Cecília pelo porte do cavalheiro:_Muito elegante e imponente! Belo de fato e que voz! Cheguei mesmo a me admirar dele ainda ser solteiro!

_Perguntas-te se ele era casado? – a pergunta soou em forma de grito, e a boca ficou escancarada para a ousadia da avó.

_De certo que o fiz! Primeiro lhe agradeci a gentileza do auxilio, sabes que ele se abaixou para pegar a um lenço meu? – Isabella chegou mesmo a se arrepiar, ao ver o modo faceiro com que sua avó falava de suas proezas junto a Edward Cullen.

_Nunca em meus sonhos iria imaginar que nesta idade um belo mancebo me faria este gracejo. Depois, ele ainda me ofereceu o braço e me conduziu até a entrada da porta, visto que eu estava no jardim. Então, eu lhe desejei um bom dia e me coloquei a disposição de sua senhora, se de algo precisasse. No que fui surpreendida pela resposta dele me dizendo que ainda não havia tido a sorte de encontrar a pessoa certa para lhe aturar.

Com uma risada sarcástica, foi a vez de Isabella se pronunciar ao dizer:_Isto lá foi uma verdade que ele lhe disse! – sem notar entretanto, que ao dizer isto, havia impregnado todo o seu escárnio contra este senhor.

_Filha, me parece que não te simpatizas com este senhor. Tens alguma queixa contra ele?

Ah sim! De esnobe a brutamontes, grosseiro e descarado eram os predicativos mais suaves que Isabella poderia dizer a respeito de Edward Cullen. Mas, ela preferiu deixar sua avó a parte de seus maus bocados com este senhor. Assim que ela teve a certeza que cessara o sangramento do dedo, decidiu dar por encerrada a noite de costura se recolhendo e chamando a avó que ainda falava do demônio Cullen com candura. Mesmo cansada, lhe fora difícil conciliar o sono e, Isabella já sabia de quem era a culpa. No outro dia seu humor não ia melhor, devido à noite insone e, Alice teve outra crise.

Dizendo sentir-se arrependida de não haver contratado a modista para que lhe fosse confeccionado o vestido de casamento:_Será o dia mais importante da minha vida, não deveria ter dado ouvidos ao papai!

_Alice, ele apenas desejou que uma parte de sua mãe estivesse presente neste dia, que é importante para ele também! Será um ato de carinho você usar o mesmo vestido que sua mãe usou para se casar. Um verdadeiro símbolo de plenitude e felicidade!

Isabella já estava no seu limite, ela organizava o cesto de costura e tentava controlar seus ânimos para não tornar-se desagradável. Rosálie Withlock que naquela tarde resolvera participar da prova do vestido intercedeu com um comentário espirituoso, ela mencionou que nunca vira trabalho mais bem feito do que o realizado por Isabella e a sua avó. E que aquele toque especial seria o grande diferencial dos vestidos de alta costura.

_Jasper irá apreciar e muito este teu ato Alice. Ele preserva e muito as tradições.

Aquela delonga estendeu-se ainda, o que obrigou a Isabella a se ausentar para não entrar em um embate verbal com a noiva nervosa. Ela saiu da sala de costura e se encaminhou pelo largo corredor em busca das escadas, as mesmas que a levariam para a porta de saída. O ar frio que anunciava o início da noite tocou as faces dela que se arrepiaram. Ela teve a certeza de que fizera o certo ao sair. Isabella passou a caminhar pelo mesmo jardim em que sua avó estivera no dia anterior. Muito belo por sinal, mesmo estando no inicio do inverno, era um jardim muito bem cuidado. Já se fazia cerca de quase vinte minutos que ela lá se encontrava, agora parada perto de um grande arbusto olhando para o céu que escurecia gradativamente, tornando a fria tarde de inverno alaranjada. Um vento mais gelado a fez voltar-se, era melhor se recolher, não estava agasalhada o suficiente. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao se virar e deparar-se com aqueles olhos, que a tudo via.

Edward já havia perdido a noção do tempo em que ficara a olhar para a silhueta feminina que ganhava um destaque especial aos últimos raios do dia. O vento audacioso tocava as mechas de seus cabelos o fazendo sentir inveja. Ele constatou infeliz que nos últimos dias, vinha experimentando uma sucessão de sentimentos conflitantes, que desafiavam sua noção de equilíbrio e bom senso.

_Andas a me espreitar, Sr. Cullen? - a voz dela, ao natural, era levemente rouca. Que saindo daqueles lábios lhe causavam agitação extrema. Mulher infernal! Foi o que Edward Cullen pensou. E decidiu que não iria dar-lhe o beneficio da réplica, apenas bateu sua bengala no chão e deu-lhe as costas. Assim mesmo, sem qualquer cumprimento e foi-se embora dali, direto para a biblioteca de onde serviu-se de uma boa dose de algo bem forte. Estava virando uma rotina aquilo.

_Maldita sejas, ainda vai me levar à bebedeira!

_A bebedeira não sei, mas a loucura com certeza! – Edward virou-se devagar, ele quando entrara naquele cômodo não imaginava que lá já estivesse alguém, era Witrhlock. Que se encontrava escarrapachado na larga poltrona, com clara evidência de que havia também bebido.

_Brindemos, meu amigo!

_Saúde!

Edward largou-se também a um canto da confortável biblioteca, deixando que o silêncio tomasse conta do ambiente, permitindo que ele pudesse resgatar as lembranças dela. Do olhar brilhante e cheio de vida, das faces coradas ao colo perfeito, emoldurado pelas taças de seus seios fartos. Não havia a necessidade de ir muito além do cheiro de seu corpo ou o toque da pele macia para estimulá-lo. O suspiro saiu por sua boca pesado, no ritmo de suas vibrações. Irritado, Edward ergueu-se socando sua perna na altura de sua coxa.

_Desconforto, de fato o é! - Sem dúvidas, visto que a quase vinte dias, desde aquele encontro nas escadarias da precária estalagem, que ele não dormia mais com sossego. Somente sob o efeito de alguma bebida forte e, acordando no outro dia em riste, ou molhado. Para ambos os casos, ele sempre acabava por se beneficiar de um bom banho gelado, passando assim, a chamar a atenção do seu criado particular. Edward se maldizia estar voltando aos tempos juvenis, com o seu corpo que reagia sempre de modo imprevisível na presença dela.

_Srta. Dwyer!

_O que disse? – ele voltara-se para Withlock que brincava com um copo em sua mão e não se dera conta de que pronunciara o nome daquela que era responsável pelo o seu tormento particular. Jasper Withlock ergueu seus olhos claros para ele e sorrindo lhe confidenciou:_Sabes, o destino age de modo estranho em nossas vidas. Eu me pergunto por que não poderia ser uma, ao invés da outra?

_Santo Deus Withlock! Deves correr com esta mulher feiticeira de tua propriedade.

_Alegar o que?

_Qualquer coisa é possível, falamos de uma serviçal!

_Porque és tão grosseiro com ela meu amigo? Que fizeste à tu, a pobre moça?

Edward gostaria de dizer que ela havia aberto as portas do inferno em sua vida. Mas apenas o silencio pronunciou-se aquela pergunta tão intima.

_Estas a arriscar a felicidade de teu casamento ficando perto desta mulher, deixe-me que tomarei providências por ti!

Jasper ergueu-se cambaleante, aproximando-se de Edward:_Não a moleste, aviso-te! Falamos de uma dama, uma mulher sem qualquer suspeita ou reprovação. Não quero que este tratar saia deste recinto, odiaria magoá-la!

Depois ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Edward:_Mas faça-me um favor, deixe que este assunto fique a cargo da bebida, sendo esquecido para todo o sempre, meu amigo.

Olá!

Estou feliz pela quantidade de leitores e ficarei ainda mais se receber alguns reviews.

Esta fic é postada em outro site (Nyah), estou avisando para que não exista questionamentos sobre plagio.

Bjus!


	7. Chapter 7

**Revenge**

Quando o amor e a vingança caminham juntos.

Capitulo 7

Bella

A semana do casamento chegou como a um assalto na noite, surpreendendo a todos, pois muito havia para ser feito. A neve não cessara, o que preocupava também, causando a mais uma crise em Alice que receava agora não ter nenhum convidado para o seu grande dia.

_Acalma-te, foram convidados cerca de quase cem pessoas, somente da parte dos Withlocks. E a mansão já se encontra quase que toda tomada pelos familiares próximos, o que já renderia uma grande festa.

Agora, Isabella já não mais tinha descanso, fosse em qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, chegando mesmo, a ter que dormir em algumas noites no quarto de Alice. Já todas as providências foram tomadas em relação ao ajeite da noiva, vindo de Forks uma francesa que diziam alguns, ser capaz de realizar verdadeiros milagres na arte de se embelezar a face e os cabelos. Assim sendo, já tudo encaminhado, por fim, chegou a véspera do casamento. Eram esperados ainda muitos convidados que chegariam ainda no dia, visto que a neve atrasara a passagem de algumas carruagens e, o Sr. Withlock teve que mandar seus empregados para removê-la da estrada que dava acesso para a alameda e, mesmo, auxiliar no que fosse possível no trajeto até a mansão.

Isabella teve certo trabalho para fazer Alice adormecer, era imprescindível que a noiva apresentasse uma pele descansada para o seu grande dia. Mas ela mesma, Isabella, não conseguia conciliar o sono e, julgou se beneficiar de uma xícara de chá com leite e mel. Ela saiu do quarto de Alice, portando apenas uma vela em suas mãos, com destino a cozinha. O corredor era largo e extenso e naquele andar, ficavam os quartos dos senhores da casa, de Alice e do Sr. Cullen. Isabella andou rápido pelo corredor, com seus cabelos que iam soltos, visto que já estava deitada, antes de se decidir ir em busca de algo que a ajudasse a dormir. Pelas suas contas já deveria ser próximo a meia noite daquele dia frio. Ela chegou a se arrepender por não haver pego seu xale, pois o vento ia forte no corredor e decidiu voltar, mas ao girar-se, acabou por bater em alguém e sem saber o motivo, gritou.

_Acalma-te! – a voz a surpreendeu ainda mais e ela ergueu sua vela que iluminou a face do Sr. Withlock.

_Sr. Withlock, perdoe-me! Não julguei que iria encontrar alguém fora das acomodações a esta hora.

_Srta. Dwyer, vejo que pensamos o mesmo. Devo também me desculpar por tê-la assustado. Necessita de algo? Era somente chamar a empregada...

_Sr. Withlock, agradeço toda a atenção, mas sou uma empregada também. Posso muito bem ir em busca de algo que necessito.

_Não deverias falar assim, pois para mim estas acima deste conceito. Deveras, a julgo como amiga. Não tenho palavras para expressar minha gratidão pelo auxilio que tens prestado a Alice.

_É gentil de sua parte render-me estes elogios, agradeço-te!

Isabella inclinou seu joelho a fim de curvar-se em agradecimento. A luz de sua vela, assim como, da que o Sr. Withlock carregava revelou em especial destaque o balançar de seus seios. Detalhe este que não fora perdido por Withlock que, primeiro, se encontrava encantado com o emoldurar dos longos cabelos dela. Lisos e sedosos, que tinham um leve balanço aos seus movimentos graciosos. Ela ergueu lentamente sua face, com os lábios assim, vermelhos e semi-abertos. Withlock sentiu-se erguer aquela visão, sua respiração tornou-se pesada e seus olhos brilharam de emoção.

Já Isabella percebeu que algo de estranho ia com ele, a julgar pela rouquidão da voz. Ela o viu olhando com certa intensidade para os seus seios, que mesmo cobertos pelo vestido de dormir, estavam salientes devido ao frio que ia forte. Sentindo que suas faces queimavam, ela pediu licença para se retirar.

_Srta. Dwyer, não me julgues mal, como a um rufião. Mas necessito dizer-lhe o que vem me acometendo desde que a conheci.

_Sr. Withlock, perdoe meus modos e meu expressar, mas não gostaria de ouvir quaisquer palavras que tenha a me dizer. Verás que amanhã nada disto fará sentindo, agora permita-me voltar para o quarto, para junto de sua noiva.

Isabella enfatizou a última palavra, julgando que esta iria trazer a luz da sensatez ao Sr. Withlock. Até aquele momento ambos falavam baixo, mas a um exasperar dele toda a cautela fora posta de lado:_Minha noiva, não sei o que faço com ela, pois sinto que não é por ela que vibro e sim por ti!

O ar girou ao redor de Isabella e um leve tremor tomou conta de sua mão, permitindo que a vela que ela carregava fosse ao chão. Ela se abaixou para pegá-la e por sorte a mesma não havia se apagado. Mas os eventos a seguir fizeram com que Isabella desejasse que a vela houvesse sim, se apagado, a dela e a do Sr. Withlock. Na verdade, Isabella desejou poder voltar no tempo e nunca ter saído do quarto naquela noite fria, pois no momento em que ela voltou a se erguer, um grito ficou preso em sua garganta, de tal modo, que a fez colocar a mão sobre a sua boca. A este gesto inesperado dela, Jasper Withlock voltou-se para se deparar com a face dura de Edward Cullen que, portava também, uma vela e logo atrás dele, já com o rosto banhado por lágrimas, sua pequena e instável noiva, Alice.

_Que fazes? – não era uma pergunta, e sim uma acusação! Tão alta, que Isabella teve a certeza de haver ecoado por todo o corredor e, ganhado os andares abaixo. Em algum outro dia, ela poderia dizer, que o sentimento que passou a tomar conta de si era descabido e sem sentido. Mas, naquele momento, era tão angustiante que a sufocava e, somente aumentava a medida que seus olhos alternavam do rosto frio e acusatório de Edward Cullen para o lavado de lagrimas de sua protegida Alice.

_Não faço nada! – sua voz não poderia ter soado mais débil, uma verdadeira carta de rendição.

_Avisei-te! E não me destes ouvidos!

Os olhos de Alice iam ligeiros, mesmo tomados pelas lagrimas, dos rostos a sua frente, um a um. Sendo que por último, concentraram-se no de Isabella, que ainda era o objeto de interesse de seu noivo, bem como, do Sr. Cullen. E, uma luz acendeu-se em seu interior, feito a uma candeia.

_Messalina, tu não passas de uma messalina! – Alice passou a gritar, completamente descontrolada. E, Isabella, que somente tinha olhos para ela, sentiu que o chão faltava aos seus pés, com o horror que tomava conta de todas as fibras de seu ser, diante daquela acusação.

_Alice, pare! Estas tomada pelo engano e ofende a Srta. Dwyer! -

Esta se voltou para seu noivo e tomada de fúria, deu-lhe um tapa, mas que alcançou somente ao ombro dele, sem o devido efeito que ela gostaria realmente de causar: _A defendes! Eu ouvi tua jura Sr. Withlock, como pôde fazer-me esta desfeita? Humilhaste-me! – Alice estava completamente descontrolada, raivosa e surda para as palavras de bom senso que o Sr. Withlock lhe dirigia.

_Deus do céu, pare e escuta-me! Tudo não passa de um engano, terrível!

Isabella sentiu que algo ia errado, pois as suas vistas estavam turvadas. Ela viu, assim, meio que borrado a figura de Rosalie Withlock aparecendo em meio a todo aquele escândalo e tomando em seus braços a Alice que se rendera somente à ela:_Venha querida, venha!

Seguiram os três pelo corredor, Rosalie que carregava Alice, esta se debatendo e a altos prantos, com o Sr. Withlock, que apenas lhe lançou um olhar de arrependimento, antes de seguir atrás da irmã e da noiva. Depois, Isabella soube o motivo de estar vendo tudo turvado, pois lágrimas quentes e grossas rolaram pela sua face. Mas foi o puxão forte da mão de Edward Cullen que a trouxe de volta do torpor momentâneo:_Agora choras?Fracamente!

Ela foi arrastada pelo lado oposto do corredor, em direção as escadas, sem conseguir resistir a aquela imposição. Pois, em sua mente figurava apenas o olhar acusatório de Alice e em seus ouvidos, ainda retumbavam as suas palavras de acusação.

_Vou colocar-te em uma carruagem ainda nesta noite. Deves arrumar tuas coisas imediatamente! - ela não tinha como descordar daqueles direcionamentos, não mais.

_Eu já deveria ter feito isto, com todos os demônios! A culpa é minha pois já sabia que isto iria acontecer! Mas tu, brincas-te comigo pela ultima vez! Vou acabar contigo, irás se arrepender por haver me afrontado.

A esta altura já estavam no andar dos aposentos de Isabella. Ela nada dissera sobre a falsa acusação de Alice, mas seu sangue passou a ferver para as palavras iradas de Edward Cullen e com movimentos bruscos, ela desvencilhou-se dos dedos fortes dele.

_Solta-me! Quem és tu para dar-me ordens? Partirei por conta própria e não escorraçada por ti!

_Partiras, pois destruís-te o casamento de Jasper Withlock!

_Nada fiz, sou inocente de toda e qualquer acusação! Mas se insiste com isto, apresente-me uma prova, te desafio!

Edward Cullen olhou para a mulher pequena e valente a sua frente, que não continha o som de sua voz sedutora, tão pouco os movimentos de seu corpo, que se agitava em desvario, fazendo as camadas de seus cabelos lisos dançaram em sincronia com ele.

Isabella Dwyer, era uma mulher bela e instigadora de homens!

_Seduziu ao meu amigo com teus encantos! Não tenho como provar que a luxuria de teu corpo foi responsável pelo...!

_Santo Deus! Que se passa aqui? – a voz fraca e tremida de Cecília Dwyer chamou a atenção de ambos, que sem perceberem estavam aos berros no corredor, que tinha várias portas abertas e olhares diversos a presenciá-los também.

_Vovó? – Isabella soltou-se das garras de Edward e correu para sua avó que desfalecia, mesmo se apoiando na parede do corredor. Ela teve tempo de tomá-la em seus braços, antes que o corpo fosse ao chão com um baque duro. Mas, mesmo tendo em seu próprio corpo, a resistência e preparo para carregar peso, Isabella não agüentando, acabou por ceder e ir ao chão trazendo consigo sua avó. Ela, com certo desajeito, conseguiu tirar os cabelos grisalhos do rosto de Cecília e olhar em seus olhos azuis tomados pelo susto e pela dor.

_Vovó, acalma-te! Vamos, vou levá-la para o quarto...!

A mão de Cecília tocou no rosto de Isabella que sentiu que algo iria acontecer:

_Filha,...filha,...do que ele te acusa? Do que...? - A voz parou, sem conseguir terminar a frase e os olhos se fecharam:_Vovó, não é nada! Não deves se preocupar, pois é tudo um engano, é...!

E Isabella sacudiu o corpo mole de sua avó, sem obter qualquer resposta. Ela tocou a face enrugada a chamando em desespero e nada acontecia.

_Vovó! Abra o olho, escuta-me!

Mas, quando a mão de Cecília caiu no chão do corredor e, Isabella notou que das narinas dela não saia o ar, foi que o grito, do fundo de seu ser, ecoou por toda a mansão:

_Deus! Meu Deus, não me faça passar por esta provação!

Edward olhava com horror a cena a sua frente, mas no exato momento em que ele ouviu a prece desesperada de Isabella, um choque tomou conta de seu corpo e ele agiu por impulso, se abaixando até onde elas estavam. Ele tomou o rosto da bondosa Cecília Dwyer e confirmou suas suspeitas. Com energia, ele ordenou que acordassem o , que por sorte, era primo distante dos Withlocks e estava hospedado na mansão para o casamento. Para em seguida, tomar em seus braços o corpo desfalecido da idosa senhora e entrar sem cerimônias em seus aposentos, a colocando com todo o cuidado na cama.

Ele passou a colocar a mão no pescoço dela, na altura da veia jugular em esperança e com desespero também. Um toque em seu ombro o fez voltar-se, era o médico que assumiu imediatamente o seu lugar e passou ali a lidar com os seus conhecimentos. Isabella não soube dizer mas alguém a erguia do chão, lhe dizendo palavras que para ela eram sem qualquer sentido. Ela voltou-se para a claridade da porta aberta, onde sabia que se encontrava seu desespero, seu temor. E, com seus joelhos, que tremiam muito, ela conseguiu chegar até ao cômodo, no infortúnio momento em que, um senhor, que usava roupões e com um olhar triste, balançava a sua cabeça para Edward Cullen e dizia com voz baixa:_Sinto muito! Mas, ela se foi


	8. Chapter 8

Quando o amor e a vingança caminham juntos.

Capitulo 8

Bella

(Trechos do SALMO 116)

_..."Os laços da morte me cercaram; as angústias do Seol se apoderaram de mim; sofri tribulação e tristeza..."_

As lagrimas escorriam pela sua face conforme o caixão, feito de madeira rústica e sem entalhes a cova descia.

_..." O Senhor guarda os simples; quando me acho abatido, ele me salva. Volta, minha alma, ao teu repouso, pois o Senhor te fez bem. Pois livraste a minha alma da morte, os meus olhos das lágrimas, e os meus pés de tropeçar. Andarei perante o Senhor, na terra dos viventes. Cri, por isso falei; estive muito aflito..."_

O vento silvava ao seu redor, enquanto o presbítero lia. Eram somente os dois, naquele dia gelado, em uma manhã que rendera a ela, Isabella, seu consolo, cessando com a neve que caiu por toda a madrugada. Permitindo que ela seguisse em fluxo contrário as diversas carruagens que chegavam à residência dos Withlocks para o casamento, que ao final, iria se realizar. Ela lembrou-se de haver virado objeto de curiosidade daquela gente rica e empertigada. Que olhavam para a triste moça, sentada na carroça aberta, sendo conduzida pelo sepulteiro, tendo a ambos, vestidos de negro, e na parte de trás o ataúde com o corpo de sua avó.

A voz enfadonha do presbítero conduzia o serviço funerário com alento, a trazendo de volta a sua dor: _..."Eu dizia na minha precipitação: Todos os homens são mentirosos. Que darei eu ao_ _Senhor por todos os benefícios que me tem feito?..."_

A estas palavras, Isabella ergueu seus olhos da cova escura, pois a verdade contida nelas a chocou. Mentiras e acusações! Foram elas que certeiras, como a uma adaga, atingiram o coração de Cecília Dwyer. Foi isto que levara a sua avó para a cova. Seu coração dolorido, pulou, se agitou em seu peito quando um punhado de terra foi jogado em cima da tabua do caixão, fazendo um baque surdo. O presbítero lhe rendeu condolências, indicando que o serviço chegara ao seu fim. O Sepulteiro pegou sua ferramenta para encerrar para sempre os restos mortais da única pessoa que lhe ensinara o significado do amor, da clemência e decência. Da ordem e bondade, Isabella enterrava não somente a sua avó naquele momento, mas com ela, ia tudo o que de bom ela aprendera em sua vida. Ali, ela ficou, até que a última pá de terra fosse jogada em cima da cova. Depois, com um cuidado que a admirou, o fúnebre homem, colocou a cruz entalhada com o nome de sua avó. Entalhe este, feito com todo o cuidado, enquanto era regido o serviço de encomenda da alma de Cecília para Deus. Isabella aproximou-se e depositou ao pé da cruz, alguns ramos com duas solitárias flores. As únicas que conseguiu coletar. Ela ajeitou seu xale negro sobre a sua cabeça e virou-se para ir embora. Não muito longe, se ouvia os sinos da pequena capela nas terras dos Withlocks, celebrando a união de Jasper e Alice. Nas cadeiras dispostas perto do pequeno altar, Rosalie Withlock ia com a sua cabeça baixa a orar com sentimentos que conflitavam entre a agonia e a alegria. Sim, o casamento se realizará, mesmo com toda a crise de Alice que perdurou por quase toda a madrugada, cedendo somente quando em um acesso de fúria, que surpreendeu a própria Rosalie, seu irmão, o Sr. Withlock, ditou as regras que se seguiriam:

_Quero que cesse neste momento com todo este alarde! Escuta-me pois é melhor assim, odeio me repetir! Saiba, que não passas de uma garotinha mimada, sem senso ou equilíbrio! - o Sr. Withlock movimentou-se nervoso pelo aposento de sua noiva, que se encontrava na cama, nos braços de sua irmã. Ele viu que ambas arregalaram seus olhos para o seu acesso de furia, mas sem qualquer controle, mesmo assim, ele continuou:

_Vou honrar ao compromisso estabelecido por nossos pais, pois eles merecem toda a nossa honra e respeito. E caso não tenha percebido, tenho a casa tomada por convidados, dentre eles parentes próximos e queridos. Não vou permitir que sua birra infantil, jogue meu nome na lama. Tu, Alice Greenne e eu, seguiremos amanhã para a capela e goste ou não, este casamento irá se realizar...!

_Amas a outra! - a voz saiu baixa e receosa, mas dos olhos dela, ainda se podia ver as faíscas da indignação.

_O que tens nesta tua cabeça, além de tuas madeixas? Esperavas o que? Amor arrebatador no exato momento em que colocasse meus olhos sobre ti? Honra a ti mesma e procura preservar o respeito desta união! Pois de mim terás a minha palavra quanto a isto, mas aviso-te, se mais alguma palavra de injuria for dita contra a Srta. Dwyer, que é tão inocente quanto a nós dois, cativos das conveniências,...aviso-te Alice, serás largada por mim! – dito isto ele saiu feito a um vento forte pela porta larga.

E Rosalie orou por Cecília Dwyer em uma cerimônia de casamento, pedindo a Deus que recebesse alma tão gentil e servil. Orou por Isabella Dwyer, que sofrerá tamanha injustiça e, orou também, pelo seu amigo Edward Cullen, que Deus alcançasse o seu coração, tão duro e repleto de mágoas.

Mas, longe daquela capela, Isabella caminhou para fora do pequeno cemitério com o som ao longe dos sinos que celebravam. Seu andar era reto e firme, seus olhos frios e impiedosos e seu coração, tão gelado quanto o próprio gelo que cobria o chão, a perder-se de suas vistas. Ela se informou sobre o destino do presbítero que a olhou surpreso:_Sigo para Forks Madame, fui chamado as pressas no meio da noite para aqui estar. Visto que o vigário já estava ocupado com os preparativos do casamento do Sr. Withlock...

_Sim, se não fosse incomodar ao senhor, poderia levar-me também?

_Para Forks?

_Não é para lá que segues?

_De fato, mas pensei que a senhorita fosse voltar para a mansão...

_Nada tenho lá, todo o meu mundo desceu naquela cova.

_És jovem, tua vida continua.

_Esta aqui, morreu! Deverei seguir com uma nova, em Forks! – o presbítero nada mais disse, apenas a auxiliou a subir em sua carroça e partiram. Na viagem, trocaram uma ou duas palavras. Depois, ele disse que deveria seguir sem paradas, visto que não tinha reservas para pagar a uma estalagem. O corpo de Isabella reclamava pelo desconforto da viagem, mas mesmo assim, grata ela ficou, pois não chovera ou nevara durante a difícil viagem. Já ia noite alta quando por fim, chegaram a grande cidade. Os olhos dela se encantaram para os prédios suntuosos, muito diferente das casas simples dos roceiros, ou das doceiras e remendeiras das quais ela estava acostumada. Era tudo muito grandioso e barulhento também.

As ruas estavam movimentadas apesar do avançado da hora. Com carruagens enormes e cavalos de porte. Som de musica de piano e risadas escandalosas. Senhores de finos trajes com suas cartolas e bengalas, e senhoras, com vestidos que Isabella jamais sonhou ver em toda a sua vida. Com muita renda e babado, cores vivas e rostos pintados. Isabella via a tudo feito uma parva e, mesmo no escuro da noite, sendo iluminados somente pelos mastros com o óleo acesso, o que lhe deixou de queixo caído também, pois se pegou a pensar como era possível acenderem as candeias estando assim tão altas? E ela não conhecia nenhum homem alto o suficiente para alcançá-las, nem o Sr. Cullen o poderia e, ele, era o homem mais alto que ela já havia posto seus olhos. Isabella seguia pela direção que o presbítero havia lhe indicado, a de uma pousada no meio daquela babilônia. Ela se agarrou a sua valise de roupas a segurando firmemente, a prensando em seus seios e andou, assim, cambaleante, pois suas pernas ainda não lhe respondiam direito. Estavam adormecidas pela viagem. Seus sapatos simples pisavam naquelas pedras, paralelepípedos, isto ela sabia, pois muitos daqueles tijolos foram feitos por trabalhadores da vila de onde ela veio.

Havia a necessidade de atravessar aquela rua, e Isabella nunca havia visto uma rua assim, tão larga. Mas como o fazer? Aquela hora da noite as carruagens passavam em velocidade extrema. Como faria ela? Teria que logo se decidir, pois a neve voltara, então, tomando do ar gelado, ela colocou seus pés na rua e correu feito uma gazela na noite, pulando aqui e ali, para que seus pés não se atolassem nos montes de estrumes espalhados pela rua. E foi com o coração aos pulos que ela chegou ao outro lado, sentindo-se mais segura ali. Então seguiu em frente e agora, ela passava bem no meio de toda aquela gente. Seu nariz capturou o perfume, em alguns casos misturados ao cheiro das cigarrilhas. Pasmada ela olhou para uma mulher bem embaixo de um mastro com a candeia acessa, e se questionou o que ia em sua face? Tudo muito exagerado, por certo! As roupas, os cabelos de espiga e seus beiços, enormes e vermelhos! E ela tinha um aroma estranho também, almíscar com fumo, um verdadeiro horror.

_Uma moeda, e eu te faço uma nova mulher! - a voz era arrastada, como que dominada pelo efeito do álcool e Isabella deu um pulo de lado, feito um gato, pois a estranha lhe estendera a mão envolta por uma luva de rendas pretas. Ela teve nojo daquele contado, mesmo pedindo a Deus perdão, seu estomago lhe embrulhou e, Isabella passou a correr. Ela ouvia ainda alguns rufiões lhes dizendo coisas sujas, muitas das quais, ela sequer sabia o sentido. Quase com o coração a lhe fugir pela boca, ela enfim chegou a tal pousada, que tinha uma placa meio que despencando. Ela abriu a pesada porta e entrou. Tudo muito simples e sujo, em um balcão um homem gordo e vermelho torceu um bigodinho ridículo em sua face suína.

_Bom noite! Necessito de um quarto, por uma noite! - Ela sentiu-se aviltada, pois o face de suíno, a olhou de cima abaixo antes de falar com uma voz grossa e asquerosa:

_Meu estabelecimento é de respeito!

_Por quem me tomas?

_Desculpe madame, mas gosto de deixar claro as regras, três cents.

_Por esta espelunca? Francamente!

_A porta da rua é serventia da casa!

_Seus modos são muito grosseiros, tome cá seus três cents e me leve imediatamente até meu quarto!

E ela seguiu ao enorme glúteo escada acima, seu nariz franziu e Isabella se pôs a imaginar a quanto tempo aquelas roupas e aquele excesso de corpo não viam água e sabão. Ela tropeçou antes mesmo de chegar ao ultimo degrau da escada no alto, antes de ganhar o corredor e deu um grito ao ver uma enorme barata que passou ligeira sobre seus sapatos. Isabella pulou e se agitou com a sua valise de tal modo, que a mesma bateu na cabeça gorda do homem que ia a sua frente, o que lhe deu certa satisfação. Mas o seu desejo mesmo, era de sair correndo daquele recinto de terror e imundície. Só que ela sabia que ao ganhar as ruas novamente, não saberia para onde ir na noite escura. O homem voltou-se e a olhou com raiva, no que fora igualado pela a sua valentia.

_Deveria cuidar de limpar melhor seu estabelecimento.

_Não sou rico, não tenho recursos para pagar a um garoto para ficar catando estes insetos! – depois ele deu de ombros antes de continuar a dizer:_São apenas baratas, não me comem a mobília!

_Santo Deus!

_Madame, não vai encontrar lugar melhor para passar a noite! Não por três cents.

A mão redonda, feito a um pão, abriu a maçaneta de uma porta e a vela iluminou seu interior. Era um quarto simples, com assoalho escuro e cheio de buracos. A cama ficava a um canto e do outro lado um toucador.

_Seja bem vinda!

_Como se fosse possível!

Depois o estalajadeiro colocou a vela em cima da mesa e ficou, com a sua mão gorda estendida para Isabella que, a tudo inspecionava, em busca de novas baratas. Suas idéias eram colocá-lo para enxotá-las de lá. Quando se virou ela viu a mão estendida, pegando de sua bolsinha de camurça ela tirou os três cents. De fato, ela não poderia pagar mais do que isto e precisava arrumar e logo, onde ganhar seu dinheiro se quisesse sobreviver em Forks.

_O que queres mais? – visto que o homem enorme, ainda não havia arredado os pés de lá. Ele apontou com seu queixo redondo para a mesa, mais exatamente para a vela em cima dela.

_O que? Vais me cobrar a vela?

_Um cent.

_Isto é um acinte!

_É isto ou passar a noite no escuro com as baratas.

Então, revendo seus conceitos, ela lhe deu o cent e o expulsou do quarto. Suspirando de cansaço, Isabella ajeitou seu xale em seu corpo e se dirigiu até a cama, ao sentar-se nela sentiu-lhe a rudeza em suas nádegas. Mas seu corpo doía muito e ela deitou assim mesmo. A luz bruxuleante da vela passou a fazer imagens distorcidas no teto. Isabella sentiu o pinicar do grosso coberto e o cheiro de mofo do colchão. Mas seus pensamentos estavam longe, estavam perdidos nos momentos em que ela um dia fora feliz! Nos finais de tarde quando adentrava sua humilde casa na vila e sentia o cheiro do pão que sua avó acabara de assar. Ou das noites em que as duas passavam a conversar, sobre tantas coisas que hoje nada mais lhe fazia sentido. Ela puxou de seu peito o pingente que trazia junto um anel na fina correntinha de ouro. O anel tinha um símbolo entalhado nele, um brasão, mas de quem, ela não o sabia, visto que Cecília nunca lhe dissera.

O cheiro da vela dominava a todo o quarto e finalmente, após muito chorar, Isabella conseguiu fechar seus olhos e dormir. Um sono agitado, com sonhos estranhos e escuros. O dia amanheceu com neve e frio, muito frio. Mesmo assim, em um cemitério, longe da pousada decadente que Isabella dormia, embaixo de um guarda-chuva Rosalie Withlock colocava flores na sepultura da uma bondosa senhora que ela tivera o prazer de conhecer. Suas lágrimas rolavam por sua bela face, ela fizera uma oração, pedindo a Deus que lhe mostrasse como encontra-la. Ao voltar-se, ela o vê, caminhando decidido até ela, alto e bonito, com seus cabelos acobreados que ganhavam um destaque especial no meio daquele branco todo.

_O sepulteiro me disse que ela seguiu com o presbítero após o termino do serviço. Santo Deus! Mas que mulher teimosa!

_Para onde, meu amigo?

_Forks!

_Oh! Edward, temo por minha amiga, sozinha e sem recursos naquela cidade enorme. O que será de Isabella Dwyer?


	9. Chapter 9

**Revenge**

Quando o amor e a vingança caminham juntos.

Capitulo 9

Withlock

As risadas ganhavam todo o grande salão da mansão, onde os convidados encontravam-se protegidos da neve que ameaçava cair a qualquer momento. Ele procurava sorrir e ser amável para as felicitações que lhes eram dadas, a ele e a sua titubeante e pequena esposa, que portava um lindo arranjo de flores, estas colhidas da estufa de seu jardim. Por um momento, que pareceu eterno, Withlock se pôs a contemplá-las em seu todo, o branco das pétalas da rosa, misturadas ao galhos finos e bem postos, tudo ajeitado de forma delicada em uma trama de rendas, amarrados em um laço de cetim azul, muito bem feito! Ali, no laço, ele colocou dois de seus dedos, fechando seus olhos a imaginar, que talvez, antes dele, ela o houvesse tocado. Sim, afinal ele a vira ajeitando as rendas e cetins para aquele buquê. De longe e escondido em sua própria residência, Withlock sempre que podia seguia-lhe os passos, que ao contrário de sua esposa, eram firmes e bem direcionados.

Depois ele os abriu, no exato momento em que mais um viera lhe felicitar:

_Parabéns meu rapaz! Fizeste um belíssimo casamento, permita-me cumprimentar a tua esposa?

_Por certo que sim! Alice, desejo que conheças ao Barão Wallace e sua senhora.

Uma senhora tão baixa quanto Alice, mas redonda em suas formas, aproximou-se faceira e sorridente: _Oh, Sra. Withlock, deveras, nunca vi noiva mais linda!

_Obrigada Baronesa Wallace!

_Oh, minha querida, és uma candura em forma de pessoa, de fato o é! E este vestido? Quando o vi falei sem parar, sim! Acho que até incomodei ao vigário, mas minha modéstia e meus olhos se encantaram. Sr. Wallace, não é belo o vestido da noiva?

_O mais belo que já vi em mais de vinte anos!

_Eu me pergunto, sim, me pergunto, quem foste tua modista? Pode me revelar este segredo? Pois estou para morrer se não descobrir as mãos de fadas que traçaram estes bordados.

_O vestido pertenceu a minha mãe!

_Linda de fato o é! E que homenagem fizeste! Usar o vestido de vossa mãe neste dia tão importante! És um achado. Sr. Withlock, casas-te com a perfeição, assim o é!

E o casal Wallace ficou ainda por um bom tempo a falar-lhes. Withlock agradecia a esta intervenção, pois todo o falatório engendrado por eles tinha o propósito de mantê-lo com os pensamentos ocupados. Mesmo assim, seus olhos percorriam o salão na vão esperança de ver-lhe os cabelos mognos e o exuberante sorriso. Inevitável foi-lhe o suspiro, ele bem o sabia que não a veria, talvez, nunca mais. As risadas do Barão e de sua esposa apenas serviram-lhe como jogo de hipnose, visto que por mais que se esforçasse seus pensamentos o levaram para todo o dissabor de horas atrás. Onde ele se deixou levar por seus sentimentos mau compreendidos e feito em um momento infeliz a declaração que talvez tivesse arruinado para todo o sempre com a vida da única mulher que...

A imagem de seu amigo destacava-se em meio à multidão de convidados que circulava pelo salão, alto e leonino, Edward Cullen, sempre com o seu semblante fechado, entornava uma taça de bebida, para em seguida outra pegar. Withlock pediu licença, bem como, solicitou ao simpático casal que tomasse conta de sua esposa por alguns minutos enquanto ia ter com um velho amigo. Ele se encaminhou em meio aos convidados, recebendo em seu trajeto cumprimentos, ali e aqui. Seus olhos viram o exato momento em que seu padrinho saiu do salão, se encaminhando para o lado da biblioteca, a mesma onde eles tiveram um tratar tenso a poucas horas atrás. Withlock lembrou-se que logo após sair do quarto de sua noiva, ele descera tão rápido quanto pode as escadarias que o levariam aos aposentos dela. Lá, no corredor, ainda havia pessoas circulando com olhos curiosos a procura de respostas as quais nunca teriam. Ele havia parado em frente à porta do quarto da Srta. Dwyer e, antes de bater, a mesma abrira-se revelando a face transtornada de seu amigo. Ele ainda a pode ouvir falar, antes que Edward fechasse a porta atrás de si_:_Saia, tenho o direito de chorar a minha perca sem a tua presença!_

A angustia contida na voz rouca dela fez com que os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiassem. Ele tentou passar pelo seu amigo e adentra aquele cômodo que, mesmo com a porta encerrada, se era possível ouvir o choro de lamento.

__Sai da minha frente Edward, ela sofre! _

__Withlock! Jasper, escuta-me! Deixe-a, este momento é somente dela. _

__Santo Deus! Não pode ter acontecido, Edward ela tem que saber: fomos todos vitimas de nossos corações...! _

__Venha amigo, aqui não é o lugar, venha!_

Trancaram-se na biblioteca, Withlock viu seu amigo servindo-se de uma bebida, ele tinha uma expressão que beirava a angustia e desespero. Depois, Edward, voltou-se para ele o pegando pela gola de seu roupão:__Que fizestes? Como pôde Jasper?_

Ele também tomou a seu amigo pela gola de suas vestimentas e, ficaram os dois assim, a encarar-se. Withlock via nos olhos, de um verde profundo, toda a dor e angustia de Edward, ou talvez ele visse ali, um reflexo de sua própria alma.

__Declarei-me sim! Não nego, mas deves saber que ela de nada tem culpa, se não a de existir. _

O punho fechado de Edward ergueu-se no ar e Withlock fechou seus olhos a espera por ele em sua face. Mas não veio e, ele foi solto, liberando também, a Edward. Este andou, feito a um gato enjaulado pelo tapete persa localizado no meio daquele cômodo, ora com suas mãos postas em seus bolsos, ora com elas a desgrenhar ainda mais seus cabelos. Já Withlock caminhou até a enorme janela, que tomava a quase toda parede de frente para a porta larga. Lá, ele já vislumbrava o raiar de um novo dia, o de seu casamento.

__Providências necessitam serem tomadas. _

__Já as fiz, mandei vir de Forks um presbítero para conduzir ao serviço de sepultamente de Cecília Dwyer. _– Withlock colocou suas mãos sobre seu rosto e lamentou novamente a triste sina de Isabella. Ele ouvia ainda Edward dizer-lhe que tomou outras providências na condução do velório e, não pode deixar de pensar que era tudo muito soturno, sendo que se realizaria na mesma capela um velório e um casamento. No que foi pego de surpresa, quando ouvi da boca de seu amigo que a Srta. Dwyer dispensara o velório, preferindo seguir imediatamente para o pequeno cemitério, localizado não muito longe da mansão.

__Entendo todo o seu sofrimento, mas não podemos encomendar assim o corpo e alma de tão bondosa senhora! Pedi, não, implorei que ela reconsiderasse e nos deixasse fazer tudo de acordo com as conformidades. Que logo após o casamento, seguiríamos com ela, mas, receio que ela não me tenha dado ouvidos. Espero que vossa irmã tenha mais sorte onde falhei. _

__O que tens contra a Srta. Dwyer, meu amigo? – _esta pergunta se formulou na mente de Withlock, após ele ouvir, com estranheza, algo que vinha no amargor da voz de Edward Cullen.

__Tudo e nada! _– Withlock voltou-se a esta resposta e, o viu parado de frente para si, seus olhos cruzaram-se por um instante apenas, mas que lhes pareceram um eterno momento, revelador.

__Diga-me, com toda a franqueza que podes usar. Mas antes, leve em conta toda a nossa amizade de anos e nossos laços de sangue. Ela lhe deu esperanças?_

__Se o tivesse feito, não estaria neste momento cá contigo. Estaria lá, a estreitá-la em meus braços e partilhando de sua dor. _

__Vais-te casar com a Srta. Greenne? _

__Sem o amor de Isabella Dwyer, a mim não resta outro caminho. Seguirei com a cerimônia, honrando o trato de familia._

Agora, no presente momento ele por fim, após tantos obstáculos, conseguiu chegar à biblioteca e fechar-se nela com Edward que estava parado em frente à imensa janela, com seu olhar perdido. Withlock colocou suas mãos em seus bolsos e caminhou até ficar parando em cima do tapete.

_Ela se foi! Mandei um cavalariço em seu encalço.

_Para onde?

_Forks!

_Santo Deus! Estarás perdida lá!

Edward voltou-se, com a mesma expressão angustiada de horas atrás:_Bem o sei, mas fiquei tomado pelas atividades de vosso casamento e não pude contê-la. Parto assim que me for possível, somente ainda não o fiz, pois teria que servir como a teu padrinho no altar.

_Meu amigo, todos temos culpa pelo infortúnio da Srta. Dwyer e tu, mais do que todos! Escuta-me, pois o que lhe direi é a mais pura verdade do que me vem na alma e no meu coração, deves achá-la antes que mal maior recaia sobre a pobre, do contrário, esqueça que um dia o chamei de amigo.

Dito isto, ele se retirou da frente daqueles olhos atormentados e seguiu para o salão onde uma festa caminhava animada, a festa de seu casamento.


	10. Chapter 10

Revenge

Quando o amor e a vingança caminham juntos.

Capitulo 10

Bella

Ela ergueu-se com as mãos em sua cintura e arqueou suas costas para trás, depois para frente, na vão esperança de distender os músculos de seu corpo que lhe doíam até a alma. Seu suspiro saiu pesado e passando o dorso de sua mão em sua fronte, que estava lavada de suor, ela se abaixou novamente e pegou ao pesado cesto com roupas sujas e se encaminhou para a área dos tanques. Lá, já se encontravam algumas lavadeiras, com seus enormes traseiros e seus braços fortes e bem torneados. Isabella se distinguia dentre elas pelo porte, beleza e educação, mesmo trajando roupas tão simples quanto as outras. Mas este diferencial somente lhe servia como segregação com as outras mulheres que não a aceitavam com cordialidade, mas para ela, naquele ambiente, pouco lhe ia nas idéias o bom convívio. Era somente um dia após o outro e, neste ritmo, já se passaram quase cinco meses desde que ela deixara a pousada, que sempre que se lembrava, chamava de espelunca. A vida de Isabella havia chegado até a lavanderia onde trabalhava todos os dias antes do sol nascer e, até bem depois dele se por, quando na outra manhã, após a noite mal dormida na espelunca, ela andara praticamente quase que todo o dia em busca de alguma esperança.

Que acabou por encontrá-la em frente à porta de uma igreja presbiteriana que servia um caldo para os pobres e necessitados, estando ela nesta mesma situação. Isabella lembrou-se daquele dia enquanto batia com vigor as roupas nas tinas de sabão, lembrou-se dela, com as mãos tremulas, pegando muita agradecida à caneca com o caldo fumegante e o pedaço de pão duro e amanhecido. Não era a melhor refeição que ela já comera em sua vida, mas, era a que ela comera com mais fome e era a mais bem vinda que ela poderia desejar. Visto que andara muito, sem destino e faminta. O calor aqueceu seu estomago vazio e seu corpo e ela ficou ali, sentada em baixo de uma arvore, com os galhos congelados enquanto olhava os pobres que ainda se encaminhavam na fila para terem a sua vez ao alimento bem vindo. Um menino pequeno com rosto sujo de fuligem, trazia em seu peito uma lousa com algumas palavras escritas a giz. Curiosa, ela se aproximou para olhar melhor e, surpreendida, leu que se tratava de labuta.

Ansiosa, ela perguntou ao pequeno sobre a lavadeira, quem o precisava, no que a mão pequena e suja da criança pegou a sua, à conduzindo pelas ruas cobertas de gelo. Eles andaram por entre os prédios barulhentos, passando pela feira no centro da cidade, onde se vendia de tudo um pouco, até mesmo a alma, para por fim, pararem em um prédio mau cuidado, com um tabuleiro enorme onde se lia lavanderia do Lao. O pequeno menino a conduziu pela lateral do prédio entrando pelos fundos, passando primeiro pela área dos tanques, onde já se encontravam algumas mulheres a labutar. Para por último, entrarem em um cômodo onde tonéis de metal, enormes, fumegavam com roupas dentro, sobre o fogo que era alimentado por uma mulher muito pequena, com feições estranhas. Isabella ficou olhando para ela que usava uma mistura de calças largas com uma bata e, tinha os cabelos presos em uma trança comprida e grossa. O rosto era de uma tonalidade amarelada e Isabella se pôs a pensar se aquela mulher não estaria doente? Mas foram seus olhos que mais chamaram a sua atenção, eram pequenos e repuxados. Ela lembrou-se da gravura de um livro de conhecimentos gerais, disposto na biblioteca de Inácio Greenne, escrito por um viajante italiano. Diziam que o homem percorrera todo o mundo. Ela gostava de pegar aquele livro e ler as informações de lugares fantásticos e pessoas diferentes das que ela conhecia. Mas nunca chegou a acreditar que elas de fato existissem, e agora, seus olhos viam a verdade. A única duvida que lhe ficou, foi sobre a origem daquela mulher e, forçou a sua mente para lembrar o nome dos lugares, onde tinham as gravuras com a semelhança dela.

Um puxão em sua mão a fez voltar-se imediatamente. O menino a levou até um cômodo, desordenado e iluminado por uma vela apenas. Em uma mesa estranha estava sentado a versão masculina daquela mulher e Isabella pulou de susto, quando o homem começou a falar palavras que lhe soaram estranhas. Porém, sem conseguir conter-se, ela passou a rir e, na mesma intensidade em que o homem falava, pois achava tudo fantástico por demais.

_Veio aqui para rir de Lao?

Depois ela colocou a sua mão sobre a sua boca e percebeu que fora rude e deselegante, mas culpou o momento por qual passava, que de certo a estava deixando desatinada. Ela inclinou-se a pedir desculpas ao estranho homem e se apresentou:_Boa noite! Meu nome é Isabella Dwyer e vim ter com o senhor a respeito de labuta.

_No, no! Lao precisa de mulher forte, sim? Grande!

Ele falara a ultima palavra abrindo seus braços para evidenciar a sua necessidade. Já Isabella, lembrou-se da versão feminina do pequeno homem que falava com ela e, erguendo seu queixo, ela comentou sobre a mulher tão pequena quanto ela a mexer os tonéis com roupas fervendo e alimentando o fogaréu. Então, ela exigia uma chance de poder provar que era tão forte quanto para exercer a atividade. Desde aquele dia ela vem labutando sem descanso naquela lavanderia, apenas podendo parar para se alimentar. O que sempre lhe era um sofrimento, pois ela corria até a mesma igreja, afim de se beneficiar da solidariedade dos seguidores de cristo. E infelizmente, havia dias e, as vezes seguidos, que ela perdia a distribuição da sopa. Mas, sempre que podia guardava em seus bolsos um pedaço do pão servido na refeição anterior. A moradia ela conseguiu na igreja também, mas isto, após dormir quase três noites seguidas na espelunca. A mulher do pastor, Sra. Fishmann lhe enviara até a uma casa enorme, onde mulheres eram acolhidas, mães sem pais para os seus filhos, viúvas e órfãs, assim, como ela. Lá, ela passou a dividir um quarto com mais três mulheres e pagava semanalmente pelo pouso.

_Hey, magrela! Acaba logo que eu preciso desta tina! a voz grosseira da mulher a trouxe de volta a realidade e Isabella pegou as peças que acabara de bater se dirigindo para os tonéis, onde a prestativa Sra. Lao, lhe sorrindo, as inundou na água fervente.

_Srta. Dwyer, precisa comer, vai, vai! Isabella retribuiu o sorriso e pegando ao seu casaco puído, vestiu suas galochas e apressou seus passos, do contrário iria perder novamente a refeição em frente à igreja. Ela já estava mais acostumada a vida da cidade e se desviava com estrema facilidade dos transeuntes. Como já era de costume, Mike, o menino da face suja de fuligem, apareceu sorrindo e lhe deu a sua pequena mão, onde os dois seguiram rápidos para a igreja, e no caminho aproveitavam para brincar, pulando os buracos. Assim que dobraram a esquina de uma rua, a que dava de frente para a pequena congregação, seu coração disparou de tal modo que lhe faltou o ar.

_Não pode ser! Mike, como que sintonizado com as emoções que dominavam o corpo de Isabella, parou ao seu lado, segurando em sua mão, com clara evidência de que estava preocupado com a sua amiga, que o puxou a um canto escuro. Ela encostou seu corpo na parede de um prédio abraçando o pequeno corpo do menino e contendo a muito custo o acelerar de seu coração. Depois, ela inclinou-se, somente um pouco para olhar novamente para a igreja. E não tinha mais duvidas, era ele!

Alto e imponente, destacando-se das pessoas más vestidas na fila da sopa e com seu cabelo acobreado, estava o Sr. Cullen, que a tudo olhava com interesse. Chegava mesmo a ser um desconforto a visão, ele tão nobre e vistoso em meio a toda aquela pobreza. Isabella viu os olhos verdes, intensos e brilhantes, perscrutando ao redor, para depois voltar-se assim que a esposa do pastor foi ter com ele. Pelo o que Isabella podia perceber ele procurava por informação, visto que suas mãos sinalizavam, tentando mostrar altura e porte. Depois o pomposo Sr. Cullen apontou para uma mulher parada na fila e os olhos de Isabella seguiram a este gesto e, para a sua surpresa, era uma mulher magra, tão branca quanto ela e de cabelos marrons.

Seus olhos acompanharam arregalados, o momento em que ele, Edward Cullen foi ter com a sua sósia, tocando-lhe os ombros sem qualquer temor, para depois olhar descontente para a esposa do pastor e, tirando de sua carteira uma nota de dinheiro, que chamou a atenção de todos, até mesmo do pequeno Mike que deixou a Isabella imediatamente, correndo para unir suas mãos pequenas aos demais a pedir a sua esmola.

Isabella sabia o que aquilo significava, ela tinha toda a certeza! Edward Cullen procurava por ela e um desespero passou a tomar conta de seu ser, ela voltou a recostar sua cabeça na parede, ali, protegida pela penumbra e fechou a seus olhos. No que foi assaltada pelas lembranças que lutava por quase cinco meses, não querendo relembrar. Lembranças estas, que vinham assaltá-la em seus sonhos, a fazendo acordar religiosamente todas as noites em meio a madrugada toda suada e tremendo. Lembranças da força daquele olhar, verde e impiedoso, do calor daqueles dedos fortes e acusadores e, por ultimo, a voz, várias delas na verdade, à acusando de algo que jamais fizera. Mas era o olhar triste de sua avó se apagando no meio da escuridão, seu maior sofrimento. Um soluço escapou-lhe pela garganta, a fazendo doer, a mesma dor que sufocava em seu peito e, Isabella voltou-se pelo mesmo caminho que veio a correr com as lagrimas que lhe turvavam as vistas e seus pés a tropeçar. Ela precisava fugir, ir-se embora, pois em Forks a sua segurança estava comprometida com a presença do frio e agressivo Edward Cullen. Ela precisava chegar até a pensão para recolher suas coisas e, em meio à estes pensamentos de fuga, misturados a sua pura angustia, Isabella não viu a porta da carruagem que se abrira no exato momento em que ela vinha desembestada. Ela apenas sentiu a um baque forte e muito dolorido em sua face e a escuridão tomou conta de seu ser.

Mas, ela apagou antes de conseguir ver ao cavalheiro alto e bem vestido que saia da carruagem, portanto capa, cartola e bengala. Alguns transeuntes pararam para olhar a cena inusitada, de um cavalheiro com trajes tão nobre se abaixando até uma mulher caída no chão, vestida em farrapos, e surpreendendo ainda mais, o nobre tirou de uma de suas mãos uma luva branca, exposto dedos compridos e bem feitos e tocou o rosto da pobre, tirando-lhe da face desacordada as mechas de seus cabelos marrons, depois com calma ele disse:

_Bernard, pegue-a!

_Senhor, onde posso deixar a esta indigente?

_Leve-a para a mansão.

O nobre ergueu-se e recolocou a sua luva fina, para depois voltar-se com seus olhos negros como a noite para o seu empregado particular:_Pode ir! Daqui sigo para a residência de madame D.


	11. Chapter 11

Revenge

Quando o amor e a vingança caminham juntos.

Capitulo 11

Bella

A dor foi a primeira sensação que tornou-se consciente para ela. Em todo o seu corpo e mais pungente em sua cabeça. Ela passou a sentir a claridade também, mesmo estando com os seus olhos fechados e, lentamente levou seus dedos até a altura de sua fronte a apalpando. Estava muito sensível, aliás dolorida mesmo, depois, sua mão caiu na cama e seus dedos acariciaram o lençol macio. Abrindo seus olhos lentamente, Isabella soube quase que de imediato que não estava na casa de recolhimento. Após alguns instantes, seus olhos conseguiram focalizar o teto branco, que portava a um lustre no centro. De certo não era também a um hospital, visto que os lençóis eram macios por demais, em comparação aos rústicos que forravam as camas dos doentes. Isabella o sabia, pois era para a lavanderia do Sr. Lao que as roupas de camas eram enviadas para lavagem e tratar. Mas onde ela poderia estar então? Daí que seu coração disparou, pois ao continuar com seus olhos fixos no lustre ela se questionou se o Sr. Cullen a havia encontrado?

_Não!

Do contrario ela não estaria em um quarto com lustre e cama macia, então, por qual motivo ela não se encontrava encerrada em uma cela? Visto que ele lhe jurara destruição! Ela ergueu-se rápido demais e voltou a cair no travesseiro macio fechando a seus olhos, na vão tentativa de fazer tudo parar de girar. Mas em sua mente ainda ia a necessidade de fugir e, Isabella se perguntava, como uma gazela poderia fugir de um leão?

_Vejo que acordaste finalmente!

A voz feminina a sobressaltou, quem era? Abrindo novamente a seus olhos ela se deparou com uma mulher jovem e séria a lhe olhar:_Vamos, esforça-te para levantar! Eu não tenho a todo dia, vamos!

A mulher lhe estendeu a mão a auxiliando a ficar sentada na cama e Isabella olhou com receio para o ambiente onde estava. Era a um quarto, sem requintes, mas de mobílias bem talhadas e ampla janela. Havia carpete no chão e uma mesa com uma fina toalha de linho a um canto. Isabella colocou sua mão em frente aos seus olhos, pois a mulher arreganhara as cortinas e o dia entrou exuberante no quarto. Sendo que assim, ela pôde ter uma visão melhor da mulher também, que trajava boas roupas, mas eram roupas de serviçal, portando inclusive a um avental, branco e limpo.

_Onde estou?

_Tens é muita sorte de meu patrão ter-se apiedado de ti!

_Quem?

_Diga-me a verdade, vamos, não se jogaste em frente à carruagem na vão esperança de conseguir atenção? Pois sim, cá está!

_Eu não sei do que me fala, eu apenas fugia.

_De quem? – o som inquisidor da pergunta a fez lembrar-se daqueles olhos verdes inigualáveis.

_Onde estou? – e a agonia passou a tomar conta dela com a mulher que aproximou-se muito rápida a tomando pelo braço com ameaça.

_Vais-me dizer de quem fugia! Meu patrão foi tocado por Deus e se apiedou de ti, mas se for a uma ladra, chamarei eu mesma a milícia.

_Larga-me, não sou ladra! Agora me diga o nome de teu patrão e depois deixa-me ir!

Ela não tinha forças em seus músculos que lhe doíam muito, mas a sua espada continuava afiada e, serviu para afastar a agressiva mulher. Que a olhou com muita calma e detalhe, medindo a cada pedaço de Isabella que não se deixou abater e segurou com firmeza aquela inspeção. Depois, a serviçal grosseira deu com seus ombros de lado antes de prosseguir:_Se queres tanto saber, arruma-te! Pois ele te espera.

Dito isto, foi lhe lançado trajes femininos, desde meias e calçolas, até a combinação com sustentação e por ultimo o vestido, de veludo azul, reto e simples. Mas que atraiu a atenção de Isabella pois em toda a sua vida nunca usara algo tão bonito e bem feito. Ela ergueu-se da cama e notou estar apenas com uma camisola, assustando-se. Depois olhou de forma questionadora para a serviçal.

_Que se passa? Não estou a usar minhas roupas! Quem? Como?

_Irrita-me com todas estas perguntas, por Deus! Achas por certo que eu iria deixar que a colocassem naqueles molambos em meus lençóis limpos? Agora vista-se rápido, ele a espera e, ele não tem o habito de esperar por ninguém!

Isabella julgou melhor não mais render questionamentos e passou a vestir as peças de roupas, uma a uma, tendo inclusive, que em um determinado momento, apresentar-se em pêlos diante daquela criatura intolerável que a olhava com muita atenção. Ela sentia-se ultrajada com a inspeção minuciosa por qual passava, mas nada disse, pois talvez a serviçal ainda a julgasse uma ladra e estava a espera de apenas a um vacilo seu para lhe chamar a milícia. Quase quinze minutos depois ela já se encontrava toda vestida, inclusive de sapatilhas.

_Tome cá, não pode aparecer assim na frente dele, escova a teus cabelos e depois os prenda em um coque, pareces a uma selvagem, sem modos algum.

Isabella tomou da escova que tinha a um pesado cabo de madeira e se dirigiu até o toucador a olhar-se no espelho. Ela surpreendeu-se com o enorme machucado que lhe ia na testa em forma de uma bolota azulada e quando franziu o cenho, esta lhe doeu. Com calma ela passou as cerdas da escova nos cabelos, tomando o cuidado para não repuxa-los e impedir que lhe doesse ao galo. Através do espelho ela via a figura magra e alta da outra mulher que ainda cuidava de seus passos e, sentindo-se satisfeita ela fez-se a uma trança única a prendendo por dentro. Depois, virou-se para o seu destino.

Que começava com o dedo impertinente da serviçal a chamando com pouco caso, ela a seguiu e ficou a imaginar de quem era aquela residência, pois a cada corredor, que tinha as suas paredes cobertas por lindos quadros, até aos diversos cômodos por onde elas passavam, lhe causava admiração com o tamanho, o requinte e as ornamentações. Nos detalhes mínimos, desde os mobiliários, cuidadosamente a compor ambientes separados e coordenados, aos vasos de porcelanas repletos de flores vistosas. Que de certo, vinham de alguma estufa. Depois os sofás, amplos e de veludo, com cores maravilhosas que Isabella duvidava serem impossíveis para revestir aquele tipo de mobiliário. Ela pensou que a senhora da casa tinha excelentíssimo apuro para decoração. Por fim chegaram a uma sala menor que dava acesso a outra. Esta sala, apesar de ser pequena era tão bem mobiliada e decorada quanto as demais e lá sentando a mesa bem posta, estava um homem alto a ler um folhetim, enquanto bebia de algo fumegante que saia de sua xícara. Ele estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas e Isabella viu-lhe os sapatos bem lustrados, e seguindo com o olhar, ela notou que seus trajes eram de fino trato e cortes, feitos por mãos de algum alfaiate mestre. Mas o que a surpreendeu foram os reluzentes cabelos negros daquele senhor, belíssimos, com alguns fios acobreados nas têmporas que somente lhe rendiam um ar mais vistoso.

_Milord?

_Hum? Sim Fanny, entre! – ele sequer havia tirado seus olhos do folhetim quando falara com a serviçal que agora Isabella sabia qual era o seu nome, Fanny.

_Trouxe-lhe a indigente.

_Oh Fanny, isto não são modos de tratar as pessoas, por certo a mocinha deva ter a um nome, não perguntas-te? – após isto dizer, ele dobrou o folhetim em seu colo e voltou-se finalmente para elas. Pronto, agora Isabella tinha toda a certeza da beleza daquele homem, que continha em sua face um ar refinado e maduro. Com uma tez morena e tendo de chamariz os olhos, de um negro profundo e brilhante, como a duas ônix. Ela estava a divagar sobre o belo porte a sua frente quando percebeu que dela algo era esperado. Fanny a olhava com reprovação, já o nobre senhor estava a lhe olhar com um brilho divertido em seus olhos negros.

Isabella inclinou seu joelho levemente, seguida da cabeça e apresentou-se:_Bom dia! Meu nome é Isabella Dwyer.

O Estranho nada disse por quase dois minutos, que mais lhe parecem cem, tamanho era o silêncio que permaneceu no recinto. Nem mesmo Fanny, com sua voz áspera ousava algo dizer. Depois ele tirou de seu colo ao flolhetim, bebericou ainda um pouco mais de sua xícara e, por ultimo, ergueu-se. Foi então que Isabella notou o quanto ele era alto e suspeito que mais ainda que ao Sr. Cullen. Ele colocou suas mãos atrás de suas costas e caminhou tranquilamente até a janela, para depois falar-lhe:

_Devo chamá-la de senhorita?

_Sim!

_Então "Milady", seja bem vinda à mansão Black!

_Me é um enorme prazer, Milord!

Ele riu assim que ela falou que voltou a inclinar-se em reverência:_Somente , é assim que eu gosto que meus empregados me chamem.

Surpreendida Isabella olhou rápido para ele e abrindo a sua boca questionou sobressaltada:_Acaso me tornei vossa empregada, Sr. Black?

_Caso tenha algum oficio melhor para ganhar a tua verba, lhe abrirei a porta de minha casa imediatamente.

Mas, diante do silencio de Isabella, o Sr. Black deu-se por satisfeito e ordenou a Fanny que providenciasse o uniforme e orientasse a Isabella em seus novos afazeres. As duas saíram imediatamente da sala, assim que foram dispensadas. Fanny arrastava Isabella escadarias abaixo, ela parecia um tanto quanto alterada e falava sem parar, sobre a sua nova rotina, o que a aborrecia e o que as vezes, muito raramente, a mantinha em estado de contemplação. Como deveria ser o tratar com o senhor da casa e seu hábitos desde quando acordava até ao seu recolhimento. No que foi interpelada por Isabella: _E a Sra. Black?

Fanny voltara-se surpresa com a pergunta e mediu novamente a Isabella de cima abaixo:_De onde vens? – havia uma certa indignação naquela pergunta que incomodou a Isabella.

_Do interior, de uma vila chamada...

_Não me interessa o nome do buraco de onde saiu, apenas perguntei pois foi gritante a tua ignorância, vê-se logo que não é de Forks.

Isabella apenas colocou uma mão sua sobre a sua boca, afim de refrear a sua espada, ela não desejava perder o novo emprego, justo agora que o ganhara feito a um presente. E deixou Fanny a falar sem freios.

_Acho que não tem problemas saber disto, mas apenas a isto, o é viúvo.

_Mas tão moço? – havia certa piedade em sua voz.

_Já faz cinco anos.

_E nunca mais ele desejou casar-se?

_Sabes que fazes muita pergunta? Vejo que teus dias na mansão Black serão contados.

A este palavrear de Fanny o tempo tratou de contrariar e Isabella feliz, levava as camisas que acabara de receber da lavanderia para o seu quarto, ela passou a coser os botões e trocar as linhas dos bordados, antes de guardá-las nos armários do senhor da casa e, isto já se fazia dois meses. Certo dia, ela fora chamada até a biblioteca, na porta estava Fanny com ares de má noticia e apontou-lhe com o queixo, de forma soturna que entrasse. Lá, já se encontrava o Sr. Black a lhe esperar.

_Sim Milord?

_Sim, Srta. Dwyer, tenho algumas duvidas e julgo que possa me ajudar!

_Se assim o for, ficarei imensamente feliz!

_Diga-me, quando recebes minhas roupas da lavanderia andas a notar algo de diferente?

_Por certo que não!

_Mas que vejo que elas não são mais as mesmas, quando as pego para vestir!

_E o que pode ir de errado com vossas camisas?

_Errado? Não foi o que eu disse, falei diferente!

Isabella olhou diretamente em seus olhos negros sem conseguir entender os motivos de tudo aquilo. O Sr. Black aproximou-se dela e lhe tocando no queixo disse-lhe muito perto de sua face:_Talvez eu deve deixa uma moeda ou duas, para as mãos que andam a coser meus botões e renovar meus bordados. – Depois ele lhe soltou o rosto mas, continuou a falar-lhe diretamente:_ Podes cuidar para que as moedas cheguem ao meu bem feitor, Srta. Dwyer?

O dia chegava ao seu fim, quando o Sr. Black, após vestir a sua capa de saída, pegou sua bengala e cartola. Ele ia para sua caminhada diária pelas ruas de Forks. Mas como a mansão não ficava exatamente no centro da cidade, ele se valia da carruagem que o deixava em seu destino certo. Andando pelas ruas, ele ainda tinha em sua memória o lindo sorriso da jovem serviçal e surpreendera-se por não lhe haver notado antes tal beleza. Em seus devaneios, ele não notara que iria bater de frente com outro homem, não quando fora tarde demais e, tomou a palavra em primeiro a pedir desculpas:

_Cavalheiro, perdoa-me...!

Mas sua voz parou no momento em que percebeu que não batera em algum desconhecido plantado a sua frente por acidente, não, o Sr. Black desconfiou que fosse obra do destino, pois ele havia topado justamente com o seu inimigo de tão longa data.

_Black!

_Oras, se não é o Sr. Cullen! Perdido por estas bandas da cidade meu amigo? – o Sr. Black olhou com suspeito para o local de onde Edward Cullen viera, estranho por certo, visto que era uma área freqüentada pelos pobres e famigerados.

_Não sou seu amigo e não lhe devo satisfações! – nada mudara durante todos aqueles anos que eles não se viam, Edward Cullen continuava agressivo em seus modos.

_Que pena! – o que não era de fato, visto que a frase fora dita mais como a um ardil, que tivera o seu resultado pois o imponente Cullen voltara-se: _O que disse?

_Que não é meu amigo! Sabes que ouço coisas engraçadas a teu respeito? Dia desses, ouvi dizer que procuras por uma senhorita, ofereces inclusive a uma recompensa...

O Sr. Black, deixou no ar, com propósito, a frase inacabada e seus olhos capturaram com deleite ao nervosismo de seu inimigo, que de certo ficara ansioso. Não resistindo ele deu continuidade:_Qual era mesmo o nome? Dwyer?

Depois ele colocou a sua mão embaixo de seu queixo assumindo a um ar contemplativo e tranquilo, mesmo vendo Edward Cullen aproximando-se dele com perigo, nos gestos e no olhar.

_Conheço a todas as famílias da cidade e nenhuma com este nome, de certo é uma desconhecida de nossos meios, então, diga-me, o que ela pode ter feito a tão imponente pessoa, como ao senhor?

Edward Cullen voltou-se irado para Black, que era tão alto quanto ele. Os dois homens olharam-se sem qualquer temor, dispostos a tudo naquele momento: _Que sabes de Isabella Dwyer?

_Nada! Mas se descobrir, mando lhe avisar. Passar bem!

Dito isto, o Sr. Black seguiu o seu caminho, tendo as suas costas dois olhos vigilantes, mas desinformados. Ele procurou ainda dar algumas voltas caso estivesse sendo seguido, depois, sentindo-se seguro, ele foi até a casa dela e, assim que chegou em frente ao portão da enorme casa, em estilo inglês, mal conseguia conter a sua agitação, pois sua curiosidade ia além de seu controle. Ele precisava saber o que Madame D. descobrira sobre Edward Cullen e a senhorita bordadeira que estava escondida em sua mansão.


	12. Chapter 12

Revenge

Quando o amor e a vingança caminham juntos.

Capitulo 12

Edward

O som da musica vinda do piano misturava-se as gargalhadas por todo o salão que estava lotado de homens e mulheres, em grupos, aqui e ali, nas diversas mesas. A fumaça das cigarrilhas deixava o ambiente nublado e fedia a todo o ar. Ele entrou no salão principal procurando por um lugar isolado, onde apenas pudesse observar sem ser notado, mas, para o seu desgosto, logo foi abordado por uma das damas da casa, ela possuía vermelhos cabelos que estavam parcialmente presos e, cheirava ao fumo e a bebida. A composição de seu aroma mesclava-se ao do ambiente e com o cheiro do seu perfume barato, dava o tom certo para a visão decadente do local e dos costumeiros freqüentadores daquela casa. Sir Edward Cullen nem mesmo em seus tempos de moçoilo gostava de ir a lugares como aquele, fosse em qualquer parte do mundo. Para ele era sempre o mesmo ambiente, fedido e exploratório, algo que lhe aviltava o caráter e a alma.

_Sozinho nesta noite? Carmelita pode alegrar-te! – a voz arrastada com o forte sotaque castelhano o fez voltar-se, mas não se demorou a ficar olhando para o rosto muito pintado da dama da noite, que assim como as outras, era chamada de mariposa dentro daquela casa. Mas respondeu em tom baixo se utilizando de sua economia e paciência:_Apenas uma mesa, isolada.

A mulher passou por ele, o olhando com muito interesse de cima abaixo e julgou que aquela noite as estrelas brilhavam no céu para ela, pois o cavalheiro era muito galante e cheirava a asseio. Ela imediatamente passou a ajeitar-se, puxando de seu espartilho, a fim de suspender mais a seus peitos, enormes e redondos, que faltaram saltarem para fora do decote generoso de seu vestido cheio de babados. Ela andou por entre as mesas sendo seguida de perto pelo belo cavalheiro de semblante sério. Carmelita avistou a uma mesa, a um canto bem recluso e uma das mariposas para lá fez intenção de se dirigir, no que foi quase morta pelo olhar dela. Um brilho assassino reluziu neles e, todas naquela casa bem o sabiam do perigo de se desafiar a Carmelita Andina.

_Eis aqui! Do teu agrado? – claro que a pergunta tinha ali uma duplicidade explicita, a se tomar por evidência o modo como a mariposa insinuou seu farto busto para frente. Mas que fora por completo ignorada e, com tristeza, ela somente o viu sentar-se na cadeira e gesticular para que se fosse.

_Podes ir, desejo ficar só!

_Mas que me surpreende, não se vem a esta casa para se ficar só! Diga-me, Carmelita não lhe agrada? – a casa fervilhava naquela noite e, a mariposa não conseguia conceber a necessidade do galante de querer ficar só, em suas idéias, aquele não era o local para isto. Mas, a experiência de sua vida a fizera mestra em reconhecer a devassidão que ia na alma do ser humano. E, sorrindo maliciosamente, ela julgou saber de que estirpe era feito o cavalheiro de voz veluda. Então, ao retirar-se, passou a mexer com certo exagero as suas nádegas e, enquanto se afastava, ela sorria muito. Já Sir Edward Cullen teve que suspirar profundamente, inalando do ar poluído e fechando aos seus olhos por um instante apenas. Ele sentara-se na cadeira e abrindo as suas longas pernas, colocou sua bengala no meio apoiando as suas mãos sobre o cabo redondo, que tinha incrustado o brasão da rica e poderosa família Cullen. Era lhe o segundo dia seguido que ele vinha aquela casa, em busca de esperança. E também de solução para os seus conflitos e medos. Havia uma batalha que se formara em seu interior, do mesmo modo que ele ansiava dar fim aquela busca que já perdurava a sete meses, a encontrando ali, ele se recusava a creditar que a mulher que lhe tirara o sossego houvesse de fato decaído para aquela vida.

_Não! – ele lembrou-se do belo semblante e da tez alva, a mente dela era prodigiosa, única ele diria, e a esta certeza, ele se agarrava para que seus medos não se confirmassem, pois Edward Cullen não desejava ver a Srta. Dwyer vendendo seus encantos naquela casa. Voltando a abrir aos seus olhos, ele arrependeu-se de imediato, visto que a mariposa espanhola estava a sua frente enganchada a outra. As duas lhes sorriam abertamente e se tocavam com lasciva. Seu estomago se revoltou e ele ergueu-se de imediato com um brilho de fúria no olhar, o que foi interpretado somente, como a um incentivo pelas duas que passaram agora, a se beijarem sem qualquer pudor ou impedimento, achando que o belo homem iria se agradar e, quem sabe, não subiriam os três para um dos quartos.

Ele passou por elas olhando reto e procurando não esbarrar nelas ou em qualquer outra dupla ou trio. Caminhava rápido para a porta de saída com os seus pulmões a queimar-lhe por dentro com a falta do ar, que ele prendera propositalmente. Mas assim que estava perto de seu objetivo, seu caminho lhe foi bloqueado por uma bela mulher, com trajes superiores aos das mariposas do local e um arranjo mais elaborado em suas madeixas ruivas. Era Victoria Hepbrum. A suposta dona daquela casa que sorria a mostrar-lhe os dentes alvos e grandes.

_Mas já?

_Saia do meu caminho!

Ela não se deixou intimidar nem pela frieza na voz, tampouco pelo olhar raivoso. Gingando ao seu corpo cheio de volúpia, ela se insinuou para ele, mesmo sabendo que seria repelida. Mas seus instintos pérfidos lhe orientavam tanto nos gestos, como na condução de suas palavras.

_Procuras a algo em especial? Talvez as mariposas que voam pelo salão não lhe sejam de teu agrado. Quem sabe uma borboleta...

O Sr. Cullen olhou com atenção demasiada para o sorriso da mulher de beleza ordinária. Os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiaram-se, apenas um sintoma do que lhe ia por dentro, asco e fúria. Controlando aos instintos de seu ser, ele tomou do ar impregnado antes de falar:

_O que tens de novo?

O sorriso tomou conta da face dela, que sentiu estar no caminho certo e como a brincar com o diabo, ela tocou no ombro largo e duro a sua frente com o seu leque, antes de falar-lhe baixo, ao pé de seu ouvido. Madame Hepbrum ao aproximar mais da pele quente dele inalou extasiada da fragância que tinha um toque amadeirado e potente, vinda do perfume másculo, que a instigou a se insinuar mais, desejando que fosse ela a levar os delírios do prazer para aquele corpo forte. Olhando para cima, como que indicando o caminho da perdição e, com a intimidade a latejar, ela ainda lhe disse sussurrando e impondo o máximo que conseguia neste palavrear dúbio, sua malicia feminina:

_Venha comigo, que não vai se arrepender!

Mas, antes de erguer aos seus pés, o braço de Madame Hepbrum foi tomado de forma bruta pelos fortes dedos do Sr. Cullen e, ao invés de sair pelos seus lábios palavras de protesto, foi-se ouvido um gemido rouco e profundo. Sir Edward Cullen sem qualquer cuidado com seu tom ou com a força de sua pegada falou com um tom de ameaça:_Diga-me! Colhestes da rua alguma moçoila? Como é ela?

A risada escandalosa de Hepbrum chamou a atenção de alguns que ali estavam perto e, ao invés de desejar fugir daqueles dedos se inclinou para ele, para todo o corpo dele, roçando ao seu com desejo explicito. Fazendo com que seus seios ficassem espremidos no peito largo e firme, gemendo, sentindo-se umedecer somente com aquele contado, que foi repelido de imediato com repugnação.

_Pelo que vejo, desejas ser o primeiro a tirar a borboletinha do casulo? Hum...mas deves saber por certo, que de nada sabem elas, e são chorosas e fechadas.

_Ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

_Oras, pois somos o que desejas, me cavalheiro! Ficaremos cá a prosear? Ou preferes subir as escadas comigo? – O Sr. Cullen indicou com o seu queixo que Madame Hepbrum fosse a sua frente. Ele a seguiu com expectativa demasiada e sentindo que suas pernas mais lhe pareciam a chumbos, tamanho lhe era o peso do receio. Ele foi conduzido por um corredor iluminado apenas pelas lamparinas postas nas paredes, que revelavam a um extenso carpete vermelho, sujo e com marcas de queimado pelas pontas das cigarrilhas. Procurando manter seus olhos fixos nos pequenos buracos, ele não ousava erguer-los, não por medo, mas por receio de não conseguir conter-se e voltar pelos seus próprios passos e ganhar a rua com o ar gelado e limpo da noite. Repentinamente uma das portas se abriu e saiu a correr pelo corredor uma mariposa escandalosa que muito ria. A mesma, vendo que não se encontrava só, passou a olhá-lo com descaro. Depois, acaricio seus seios expostos antes de voltar para o quarto de onde saíra, mas, não antes de sorrir-lhe com largura. O Sir. Cullen olhou repugnado para aquele sorriso, a contemplar o amarelo, que se misturava as machas negras a ganhar à todos os dentes miúdos.

_Milordy, mudas-te de idéia? – ao som daquela pergunta ele simplesmente voltou-se para Madame Hepbrum, que o aguardava na soleira de outra porta aberta, de lá vinha a iluminação do candelabro, que deveriam ter umas seis velas acessas. Ele entrou respirando forte no aposento que era composto de uma cama larga e um toucador. Finalizando a decoração, havia ainda outro carpete de péssimo gosto no chão e uma pequena mesa e cadeira. Ele voltou-se para madame Hepbrum que o olhava com lasciva e gula, tendo uma de suas mãos em cima de seus seios e outra a esquadrinhar o quadril.

_Se vieres comigo, não se arrependerá!

_Traga-me a novata, rápido! – Ele virou-se e se dirigiu para a pequena janela daquele quarto a olhar interessado, tratando de abri-la e deixando o ar gelado entrar vitorioso pelo quarto e pelas suas narinas, que o receberam de bom grado. Passou então a olhar curioso para o lado externo do quarto e não poderia ter desejado sorte melhor, visto que dava para uma escada externa até perto do chão, bastando apenas a um pequeno pulo para se ganhar a liberdade, que uma criança de nove anos o faria sem maiores problemas. Dos males o menor. Então, ele se dirigiu até a pequena mesa e lá depositou sua cartola e sua bengala, para depois esperar pela novata angustiado. Cerca de quase vinte minutos, uma leve batida na porta o fez se aprumar na cadeira e olhar atento para a pequena mulher que entrava pela porta que se abriu lentamente. A altura era semelhante, mas foram os cabelos, de um tom semelhante ao mel que o deixaram mais leve. A pequena, que mais se assemelhava a uma menina, tinha aos olhos no mesmo tom que seus cabelos simplesmente normais. Sir Cullen chegou mesmo a suspirar afoito, pois não percebera ainda, a falta que lhe fazia contemplar os olhos certos, de um marrom único e, sentir a força que eles causavam em todo o seu ser.

A pequena ficou perto da cama, com seus braços para trás e olhando para os pés. Ela vestia não mais do que a uma camisola. Que lhe ia até as canelas, mas que lhe mostrava os encantos de seu corpo juvenil, visto que, o tecido era transparente. Edward notou que os seios, pequenos e rosados, ficaram com as pontas endurecidas e julgou que fosse pelo vento que vinha da janela. Então, ergueu-se com a finalidade de fechar a sua estratégia de fuga, mas assim que se voltou, ele percebeu que a pequena olhava com desespero para a janela fechada e uma lágrima lhe caiu pelos olhos. Até aquele momento, ele julgou que as mulheres que tomavam este caminho na vida sempre o fizeram por gostarem da vida fácil. Nunca lhe passou nas idéias a possibilidade de serem obrigadas a venderem os seus encantos.

_Diga-me teu nome!

_Angie!

_Chamas-te assim mesmo?

_Importa? – a voz era infantil e receosa...

_Como viestes parar neste lugar?

A pequena abaixou a sua cabeça a contemplar seus pés descalços. Ele percebeu que se podia ver o escuro de seus pêlos que cobriam a intimidade através da roupa transparente e, as mãos pequenas foram para sobre ela, a cobrir-se. Sir. Cullen se apiedou daquela menina.

_Nós existimos para servir de agrado a homens como o senhor. – um soco na face não teria feito ele sentir tanto, quanto aquelas palavras, simples e tremidas. Ele sabia que nada devia a sociedade quanto a isto, mas que era apenas um em uma multidão.

_Não respondeste a minha pergunta.

A pequena ergueu suas vistas que estavam inundadas de lagrimas e com voz chorosa lhe relatou que foi acolhida por madame Hepbrum, pois fora despejada da casa de recolhimento em que viva após a morte repentina de sua avó, visto que ela era órfão e pobre e não teve como pagar as diárias. A este relato, Sir Cullen foi lançado ao passado não muito longe, ele lembrou-se com um aperto em seu coração dos olhos azuis de Cecília Dwyer, senhora simpática e bem educada, avó da Srta. Dwyer que estava em semelhante situação a da menina a sua frente. Uma sensação sufocante lhe tomou o peito, pois ele sabia que era responsável, não somente pelo passamento de tão bondosa senhora, mas também com a desgraça que se abateu sobre a sua neta.

_Não conseguiste se arrumar em uma casa de família, a cuidar de alguma criança ou idosa?

_Sem uma carta de indicação, nenhuma casa me aceitaria.

_Mas existem a outros ofícios, outras labutas...

O enorme Cullen gesticulava enquanto falava, pois ele em desespero tentava achar a uma alternativa sensata para não dar crédito a Srta. Dwyer, caso a mesma viesse parar naquele lugar.

_Tentei na lavanderia do Sr. Lao, uma amiga minha, a tentou lá me colocar, mas minha saúde não ajudou e,...!

_O disse?

_Que a minha saúde senhor, ela...!

_Não! Quem tentou lhe ajudar? Repita-me o nome?

_Srta. Dwyer!

_A conheces, então?

_De certo, pois dividimos o mesmo quarto na casa de recolhimento por alguns meses.

_Podes me dizer onde encontrá-la? Imploro-te!


	13. Chapter 13

Revenge

Quando o amor e a vingança caminham juntos.

Capitulo 13

Edward

Ele andava a passos largos e rápidos pelas ruas escuras da cidade que dormia na tranqüilidade da noite gelada. O vento fustigava suas faces as tornando vermelhas e saia de sua boca a fumaça quente de sua respiração que estava acelerada, visto que ele quase que corria, entrando agora em becos escuros, pois se dirigia a parte pobre e esquecida da cidade. Sua mente reprisava de forma cruel a imagem da franzina Angie que tremendo de frio e medo, lhe dera a informação por qual ele procurava sem descanso à exatos sete meses.

Ela lhe falara de Isabella Dwyer!

Sem conseguir conter-se e pouco se importando se alguém o visse naquele momento e o julgasse a um demente no meio da noite, seu sorriso surgiu abrandando em toda a sua face e uma gargalhada gostosa ecoou de sua garganta. Finalmente sua busca chegara ao fim, faltando apenas a alguns míseros metros que foram percorridos com entusiasmo e rapidez. Ele parou em frente ao endereço que Angie havia lhe dado, lembrando-se inclusive, que a mesma ficara com receio antes de divulgar a informação tão desejada e, ele a respeitou por esta postura.

_Não deves preocupar-te! Desejo apenas resgatar a Srta. Dwyer que sofreu mazelas por obra do destino. – Edward calara-se antes de dar prosseguimento, pois gritava-lhe nos brios, que na verdade, fora ele o culpado.

_Eu preciso resgatar uma divida de honra com a Srta. Dwyer. Seria extrema generosidade de sua parte auxiliar-me neste assunto e, prometo que farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para recompensá-la, a começar a tirando deste lugar.

Com alivio, ele tomou nota do endereço da tal casa de recolhimento e automaticamente agradeceu aos céus que o destino não fora assim, tão cruel com Isabella Dwyer, mesmo tendo a uma vida desgastante, ela não se permitira cair na desgraça. Não! Lutava como a guerreira que ele conheceu, com as forças que lhe tinha nas mãos e a astúcia de sua mente. A casa era uma mansão antiga e mal cuidada, beirando a decadência. Mas que abrigava as mulheres necessitadas de um teto, conforme Angie lhe relatara. Ele deu a volta pela casa e vendo através da luz do luar as inúmeras janelas fechadas, ficou a imaginar em qual delas estaria ela, repousando em seu travesseiro, com seus longos e brilhantes cabelos soltos. Suspirando, finalmente Edward Cullen cedeu ao que lhe ia por dentro, aquilo que o impulsionou naquela busca de meses, que lhe tirara o sono e a tranqüilidade o fazendo recriminar-se a tal ponto, que ele passou a sentir algo que nunca em toda a sua vida, imaginou ser possível sentir : remorso.

Abrindo ao pequeno portão que rangeu no seu vai e vem, ele teve entrada ao jardim mal cuidado da frente da casa, caminhando por um caminho de pedras, para depois, subir as escadas e parando em frente à porta que lhe separava dela. Colocando seus dedos no batedor redondo da porta ele bateu, depois novamente e, esperou. Já se passava da primeira hora da madrugada e, em frente à casa para mulheres desgraçadas, em uma noite fria de inverno, um nobre cavalheiro que portava cartola e bengala aguardava com ansiedade ser atendido e quem sabe, dar definitivamente solução para as suas angustias. Levou-se cerca de quase cinco minutos e a porta foi aberta, pela fresta dois olhos assustados olharam para o homem alto parado a frente e imaginando o que uma pessoa como aquela estaria fazendo aquela hora ali.

_Sim? - a voz receosa da mulher atraiu a atenção dele que estava a contemplar a lua redonda no céu, planejando o seu futuro...

_Boa noite madame, perdoe minha falta de modos, mas necessito falar-te com urgência...

Neste exato momento, do outro lado da cidade, Madame Hepbrum soava o alarme de fuga. Entre palavras sujas e iradas ela batia enfurecida em todas as portas dos quartos de sua casa a procura de Angie e do cavalheiro de voz penetrante. As cenas se sucediam a sua frente a cada porta que era escancarada. Lençóis no chão, corpos nus, gemidos e posições de coito, as vezes com duas, outras vezes um trio...

Enquanto ela caminhava enfurecida a inspecionar os quartos, anotava mentalmente aqueles que tinham mais de três ou quatro pessoas, pois o valor seria outro. A sua frente surgiu o capataz da casa, o Sr. Walston, alto e loiro, com uma cicatriz na face, resultado de uma briga de navalha. Madame Hepbrum, gostava de se glorificar que fora por sua causa e que o Sr. Walston era procurado em outro estado pela morte do infeliz que se beneficiou de seus encantos sem dar-lhe a devida recompensa.

_James!

_Nada! Provavelmente eles fugiram em uma carruagem, já devem estar longe.

_Desgraçado! Maldito, patife! A de me pagar muito caro!

Sem desconfiar que seu nome estava sendo enxotado naquele momento, Edward Cullen saia pelo pequeno portão com um peso triste em seus ombros, ela não estava na casa. Esta frase ecoou múltiplas vezes em sua mente enquanto ele andava lento, feito a uma tartaruga se perguntando, porque? Onde? e Como?

Agora ele sentia o frio da noite que o embalou completamente e um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha dorsal. Olhando para uma de suas mãos, ele não pode deixar de pensar que estava tão perto e, agora, o desconhecido o perturbava novamente a escondendo dele. Um brilho de resolução tomou conta de seu olhar e, ele já sabia o caminho que tinha que seguir. Então, passou a andar novamente rápido, saindo daquela área empobrecida e ganhando as largas ruas do centro de Forks. Seu destino era um prédio de dois andares, que pertencia a sua família, um investimento que ele insistira para que seu pai comprasse a quase cinco anos. Quando por fim lá chegou, se lia na placa em frente ao estabelecimento Cullens&Cheney serviço de advocacia. Quem não soubesse de todo o ocorrido naquela noite se surpreenderia com a facilidade que ele abriu a porta entrando no prédio e se dirigindo sem qualquer impedimento escadas acima, onde havia uma residência, bem montada. Parando em frente a uma porta, Edward Cullen bateu e aguardo a mesma se abrir. O que não demorou muito e a face de um homem magro e alto, beirando os vinte e poucos anos lhe atendeu.

_Sr. Cullen, entre por favor!

_Como ela está Benjamin?

_Assustada diria, mas bem fisicamente, acabei de lhe servir um caldo.

_Muito bom, preciso que me leve até ela.

Benjamin Cheney nada questionou, apenas conduziu ao Sr. Cullen até o cômodo onde se encontrava a pequena e trêmula Angie, que vestia a um sobretudo caro que fora comprado em uma cidade que ela jamais sonharia que existia, além de sua triste vida em Forks, além dos oceanos.

_Sr. Cullen? - havia mais alegria na voz da apática menina e Edward não se importou com o ar assombrado de Benjamin Cheney quando ele praticamente, se ajoelhou perante a tremula Angie e segurou com desespero nas mãos pequenas dela:_Ela não estava na casa! Diga-me, como posso encontrá-la?

O dia mal havia amanhecido e parado em frente a um prédio sujo e mau cuidado estava Edward Cullen, que a tudo espreitava e, correu assim que um homem pequeno, do tamanho de uma criança de dez anos, o olhou assustado e começou a fugir. Era uma estranha cena de se ver, um homem alto, bem vestido, com chamativos cabelos bronzes a correr atrás de um oriental que tinha em sua face o medo estampado: _Socorro! Socorro, querem prender a Lao!

Edward o alcançou com extrema facilidade ficando a sua frente com os braços abertos.

_Acalme-se homem, apenas quero perguntar algo a ti.

_Lao não conhece, Lao não sabe nada!

A ganância era irmã da miséria humana, que se corrompiam com a velocidade do vento e, Edward Cullen tirou uma nota de sua carteira, tendo a cada gesto seu o olhar atendo do pequeno chinês chamado Lao.

_Fale-me de Isabella Dwyer! – ele suspendeu a nota verde diante dos olhos pequenos, feito a uma isca no anzol.

E foi-se uma noite inteira e mais um dia, sem qualquer descanso, apenas para nutrir-se de algo que fosse rápido e que não exigisse muito de seu tempo. Edward Cullen fazia vigília constante, alternando-se entre a lavanderia do chinês e a casa de recolhimento. Ele reforçou também com o xerife local e alguns voluntários, bem pagos, que redobrassem a procura por ela. Mas o dia infelizmente se aproximava do fim, com a tarde que morria no horizonte levando o tom laranja aos céus limpos de Forks. Ele tinha a certeza de que nevaria a noite e, sentindo o cansaço das horas de tensão, Edward Cullen não percebeu que ia em sentido contrário ao do Sr. Black, que também, tinha a sua mente ocupada pela mesma pessoa que ocupara o tempo, de forma integral, naquelas ultimas vinte e quatro horas, do Sr. Cullen. Seus nervos já tão testados, foram aviltados pela presença cínica e dissimulada do homem alto e elegante, que fizera do nome Cullen motivo de piada há cinco anos. Mas, ele jamais, nunca, iria supor em seus piores pesadelos, que aquele homem odiado pudesse se interferir novamente em sua vida e, todos os pêlos de seu corpo eriçaram-se quando ele ouviu a voz fingida lhe dizendo desconhecer o paradeiro de Isabella Dwyer. Apenas um incauto se deixaria levar pelas palavras falsas de Jacob Black.

Edward Cullen conhecia o homem que andava de forma despreocupada diante de seus olhos, com seu cabelo negro a reluzir. Ele o conhecia mais do que a si mesmo, de tantas que foram as vezes em que eles entraram em disputas e conflitos, que não tinha mais um paralelo a se obedecer, podendo ser, por negócios, na aquisição de terras ou mão de obra qualificada, bem como, em aplicações na moeda, ouro ou em obras de arte. Sem levar em consideração as afrontas sociais, sempre a lhe denegrir a imagem, a insinuar que Sir Edward Cullen, não passava de um fedelho mimado a gastar de forma desatinada a fortuna da família. Insinuando que ele era a um descontrolado de temperamento explosivo, que não se prendia a nada, tão pouco honrando aos compromissos de família e, faltando com a palavra. Edward Cullen respirou profundamente e se encaminhou para a residência do Sr. Cheney, ele precisava de umas horas de descanso, mas sem se ausentar da cidade, caso algum novidade sobre a Srta. Dwyer surgisse e, ele também, não sabia dizer, mas sentia que algo ia mal, muito mal.

Para desgosto de Edward as noticias não vinham e já se passara quase quinze dias. Agora ele também vigiava a igreja que todos os dias servia alimento aos necessitados, fazendo doações generosas. Não somente para obter novidades sobre a Srta. Dwyer ou comprar olhos vivos. Mas por que, a necessidade do pobre batia em suas faces e, ele via ali, no prato de comida servido o rosto dela. Já se fazia algum tempo que ele não mais tinha qualquer noticia ou alarde, chegando mesmo a procurar no hospital e no cemitério. Uma noite o Sr. Cheney chegou mesmo a questioná-lo sobre seus reais motivos naquela busca, no que ele parou a pensar e após quase um dia inteiro, chegou a conclusão que o remorso não ia sozinho dentro dele, havia a um companheiro que ele temia descobrir o nome, pois já se fazia muito, muito tempo que ele o teve dentro de seu peito, jurando nunca mais permitir novamente a sua entrada. O dia havia amanhecido e chovia a uma chuva fina e constante, que gelava até os ossos. Sem se dar conta disto, ele caminhou pelo centro da cidade, em direção ao escritório de advocacia, assuntos urgentes necessitavam serem tratados, autorizações para compra e venda precisavam serem assinadas e, ele teve que aguardar a enorme carruagem que vinha pela rua larga em ritmo acelerado, antes de atravessá-la. Seu humor era dos piores desde o encontro com Sr. Black, que passou à afronta-lo nos negócios com maior freqüência.

Ele colocou dois de seus dedos nas têmporas de sua cabeça, como a querer tirar algo que lhe incomodava, o barulho da carruagem se aproximava mais e, ele resolveu dar um passo atrás e olhar a sua frente, no exato momento em que ela passou. O tempo parou naquele momento, único e inesperado, pois seus olhos pousaram na janela da luxuosa carruagem que tinha a cortina puxada e revelava-lhe os olhos marrons e intensos que ele sonhava todas as noites. A sincronia de seus lábios foi perfeita, pois ao mesmo tempo em que ele dizia com desespero:_Srta. Dwyer!

Ele via através dos lábios dela, bem feitos e moldados o desenho da fala de seu nome: _Sr. Cullen!

Passou então a correr, rápido, tentando acompanhar a carruagem que levava em seu interior a pessoa que lhe era mais importante nestes meses todos, que dominava por completo suas ações, que tomou conta de forma lenta e penetrante de seu coração e da sua alma, feito a chuva fina que caia naquele momento a encharcar o solo.

_Não vá! Preciso falar-te! – ele gritava-lhe as palavras, na vão esperança de que ela o entendesse, que fizesse a um sinal ao condutor e que a carruagem parasse, mas, abruptamente a cortina se encerrou e com isto o seu coração, que quase parou, pois apareceu de imediato, na janelinha traseira da carruagem, a visão daqueles olhos, que ele desejou nunca mais querer ver novamente enquanto vivesse. Que lhe brilhavam, querendo lhe dizer que a pessoa ria dele, ali, parado no meio da rua larga a olhar com um misto de incredulidade e desespero a carruagem a ir-se embora, levando em seu interior a Srta. Dwyer e, lhe anunciando que uma tempestade se aproximava, pois dentro da carruagem, ao lado de sua amada, ia a pior pessoa que existia no mundo, sua ex-noiva e comparsa de Jacob Black, Tânia Denali, mais conhecida como Madame D.


End file.
